Equestrian Warfare: Road to Hill
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: After the story of True Friendship, something else had happened. Red, Ace and the Equestrian Girls, including others characters are now taking part in a deadliest campaign ever fought in a dimensional war. In this story, it about faith, honor, duty, and trust including new things that were put inside this story. Click here to see something that you never before seen in MLP series..
1. Prolouge

**Author notes: Before you begin reading, there are a couple of things you need to know in this story.**

**First, this story take place after the book, True FriendShip by BlazingAngel44, if you did not read it, then what the hell are you even doing here? Find the story and begin reading it. There is things that you didn`t really know about in the first story that were put in here.**

**Another thing is that I`m not sure if I'm the first one to do this but, there are music that need to be play in this story, just need to add to keep you in . Go to another tab and put down curahe webs . the / is the dot and there need to be a / between the curahe and the webs and don`t forget the www and the com part. If your having trouble trying to get the link, I`ll post it on the review section. Anyway,I`ll tell you what to play and that it. You don`t have to play a song. I really recommend you to play it. That all I`m going to say, have fun and enjoy!**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

Prologue

_My dad said something to me after the divorce he said that every soldiers has two families. Those you raise and those you raise hell with. I've spent eight days here, eight days commanding a squad I wasn't ready to led, eight days watching those under me kill and be killed, eight days wishing it would stop._

_I never asked to be squad leader, but I had no choice. Now I've got thirteen soldiers under my command. Thirteen soldiers depending on me to make the right decisions and not get them killed. Thirteen families relying on me to bring their loves one home. Thirteen. Thirteen is not a lucky number. _

_You really get to know a man if you get to watch him die, that moment right before he realizes it's over, that moment his face reflects every decision he's ever made, what kind of life he led... and if he regrets it. _

_When it was my turn to talk I just froze. I realized that nothing in my life before really meant anything... until now. _

-Red

The gray sky appeared as it is waking up, the rain from the sky pour into Red face as he started to wake up from a explosion. He could heard gunfire and exploding mortar that is happening on his right.

Then, a stallion appeared on top of him and yelled at him, "Red, Red! Are you okay?"

"He`s fine," Ace shouted behind him, his face is covered in dirt, "Just get him up."

"INCOMING!" somepony screamed and a explosion occurred.

Red quickly got up, retrieved his helmet that is laying next to him, put it on then jump into a trench where his ponies are at, firing at the open field in front of them.

At the other side of the trench out to the open field are vast group of ponies attacking them with armored carrier and tank as they were advancing.

Red squad, consisting of the Mane Six, Spike, Red brother Ace and other ponies, reach the trench and begin to pour deadly fire at the advancing enemy.

"Applejack! Set up you MG and lay down some fire!" Ace ordered as he went to each pony in the trench. There is other unit on their side but has fallen back to the tree line, leaving the squad the only unit to defend the area.

Down the trench line, Twilight and Rarity kept on fire round after round of their grenade launcher until they ran out of ammo.

While taking cover, Red could here the same stallion that help him up, yelling into a radio phone, "Fox 6, can you hear me? Can you fucking hear me!? Fox 6, this is Fox 3! Answer me, dammit! Ace, I can't hear anyone!"

Ace kept his head down then yelled at the stallion, " Keep trying! We need armor, now!"

The stallion shouted into the phone again, "Hello? Hello!? Shit! I need armor support, now! I mean right now!"

Ace turn to the whole platoon and shouted to them, "Keep shooting! Keep shooting! No one breaks through. We're not gonna' live longer if we-,"

Then, a tank round exploded on the edge of the trench, killing three ponies.

"Fucking bastards!" The stallion yelled when he spotted the tank then went over to the radio to keep on requesting for some support.

"They have tank coming right at us!" Rarity said, horrified, "We got to get out of here now!"

She was about to run off when Twilight stopped her on her track, "No! We are not falling back just yet."

Then, the tank stopped in front of the platoon and aim at them. Ace know what going to happen next to he gasped, "Everyone, get down!"

Right when he said this, an 88 shell from one of the tank exploded in front of Red, spraying shrapnel and knocking him backward.

Red landed on the ground on the bottom of the trench, still alive as blood poured through his wound from the shrapnel. When he looked to his side, he saw the stallion with the phone looking at him. The stallion thought Red has been killed from the explosion so he broke out of cover, jumped on top of the trench facing toward the enemy. He pulled out a .45 and fire at them, screaming, "You want me? Fucking take me. TAKE ME!"

Then, another 88 shell landed next to the stallion, sending him backward, killing him instantly.

One of the shrapnel from the shell skin through Red forehead as the concussion nearly knock him out.

As he fight to stay consciousness, the next thing he knew as he look to the side, he found the stallion next to him, dead with intestine sputtered out from his stomach and blood pouring from his mouth.

"Red!"

Red looked up toward the sky and see Ace standing next to him.

Red felt he losing consciousness as Ace said to him one final time, "Red?"

Then everything disappeared as darkness set in…

**[Go to the website and play the official theme ] **

**4 weeks earlier**

In the world of Equestria, in the land where all the pony lived, is a village called Ponyville. Ponyville is a village where ponies lived happy and cared for each other.

Every pony in Ponyville is happy.

Well, except one.

"Are we really going to have a party here in the castle Twilight?" Red asked, walking down a hallway with Twilight.

"Yes, it an anniversary of me and Spike on coming to Ponyville." Twilight answered, walking into a throne room. "And beside, cheer up. It not like what happened last time."

"Well, last time was different." Red replied, sitting down on a chair.

It had been three months when Red and his brother Ace ever came to this world.

Well, it was Ace that tried to take the Element of Harmony but was defeated by Red and the Equestrian Girls.

_It had been a good time,_ Red thought as he remembered what happened at the alternate world he and Ace went to.

During those three months, a lot of things happened.

Red ended up being a alicorn since they`re both part of the Element of Harmony which is impossible to some ponies because they do not belong to this world. Ace in the other hand was pissed after learning that his brother became, well you know, that kind of royalty even though they should be working on a portal to get them back to their world/dimension.

Twilight looked at Red and said to him, "The party will take place outside the front of the castle. Pinkie will be making it so…"

Then she trailed off and stared at the pillar.

Something is bothering her.

Before Red could say anything, she quickly added, "I have to go and get ready, I`ll see you later."

She walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Red thought for a moment when Twilight went away then went into the opposite direction.

He too needs to get ready for this whatever party that Twilight is throwing.

Around noon, almost every pony in Ponyville showed up to the party and started to celebrate.

Near a gate, Red walked around the garden, not knowing what to do, until he ran into Ace, who is also wandering around with nothing to do.

"Boring, huh?" Red asked while laying against behind him .

"Yep." Ace replied, looking around, "And I do not like the way on how they made this crap."

Then, out came the only person Red really hated.

Discord.

Discord is the god of chaos and his body is part of different animals.

Like Greek mythology.

"What do you want Discord?" Red asked after seeing Discord.

Discord turned to stare at Red for a moment then shrugged, " Oh, I don`t know. I was wandering around, pulling ponies legs until I saw you two."

Red and Ace looked at each other and Ace said, "Why don`t you try something else?"

As soon as he said this, it give Discord an idea.

"Ooh! Great thinking Ace! I knew I could count on you two!" He exclaimed then went over to the punch bowl.

Red said to Ace with a assuring expression, "I knew you could be a party crasher."

Ace nodded then replied, "Look who coming."

Red turned and saw Twilight walking toward them.

"What do you think of the party?" she asked stopping before, "Is it fun or what?"

"I don`t know." Red began, "the fruit punch is kind of good until someone here give the idea to Discord."

They all looked at Discord, who is blowing up the punch bowl on some ponies face.

"It happened." Twilight sighed.

"I`m going to leave this between you two." Said Ace who winked then walked off toward the exit of the garden.

"How your magic coming along?" said Twilight, looking at Red.

Red touch his horn then said to her, " I don`t know. It getting harder every time I`d used a spell lately."

Twilight nodded and said to him, "I`d found a new spell book. It should help you out."

Red softly chuckled then stopped when his ears twitched by a faint noise.

The world around him seem to freeze in motion when he heard it.

First, it was a boom. Then, something was whistling toward them as it was closing in.

Red knew what its was.

"Get down!" he yelled as he pushed Twilight out of the way.

A mortar shell hit right where Twilight has been standing then explode.

**[ Go to the website and play the end credit..]**

**[The Invasion of Equestria has begun. If there any mistake for this chapter, please let me know. Also, I`ve notice that my grammar is terrible, please don`t mind it, I`d work really work trying to make this story perfect. But I do know that this is the really crappiest chapter or further yet, the most crappiest story there is in Fanfiction. I noticed that some of you are just strolling, not really interested and hey, I don`t blame you. If you don`t like it, I`ll take that as a point. The later chapter has some improve writing if you`re interested. Please goddamn it, just post a review or something, it getting on my nerve. Also, if you want to read the main part of the story, go to Chapter 5 and go all the way up. That all I`m going to say right now.]**

**[Transmission end] **


	2. Call to Arms

Chapter 1

Call to Arms

Every pony screamed and ran as more mortar shells were dropping by, causing havoc in the party.

Red quickly got up and helped Twilight up and led her toward the castle.

Shower of rocks and body parts were flying everywhere as they dodged exploding shells all around them and safely got inside the castle where the Mane Six Spike and Ace is.

"What going on?" AppleJack asked terrified while looking out the window.

Then, a mortar shell came crashing through and landed near the group but didn't explode which causes sighed of relief.

"I don't know," says Red, trying to overcome himself, "But I do know we need to get out of here fast!"

They all ran out of the castle, getting out of the mortar range and made it to the village square. When they reach there, Red saw a couple of Pegasus tried to fly away, but only to be shot down by a group of jets passing overhead.

Red turned and yelled at Fluttershy and RainBow Dash, "Fluttershy! Rainbow! Stop flying! They`re going to shoot you down!"

They heard him and drop down to the ground just in time before the jets pass by again.

Then, a tank came into view and sprays machine gun fire into the crowd shattering them into confusion and went into opposite direction while trying to get out of the kill zone.

"Get to the EverFree Forest!" Red yelled and ran down south of the square.

The other followed, including some ponies that saw them running.

Red believed that who ever that is attacking them didn't get to the EverFree forest.

_Who are these guys?_ Red thought while running toward the wood.

When they all got into the wood safely and away from the carnage, Red stop at the tree line just in time to see a flag rose from the flag pole in the town square.

It has a rhinoceros in the middle and was covered in black.

Red knew who it's was then continue running to catch up with the group.

When they got farther into the forest, they went up a hill that overlooks PonyVille.

Half of the village is on fire, including Sweet Apple Acres while they could see speck of dots on the village outskirt continue to spread farther and farther in every direction.

Red continues to look at the flaming village then look at the other pony that got out of there.

Almost every pony are crying except for Ace when their beloved village has fallen.

Twilight walked up to Red and said to him tearfully, "What is going on here?"

Red looked at Twilight then sighed in desperation.

"I don't know." He replied, then sit on a rock.

Spike walked up to them and exclaimed, "Had any pony seen Discord? He'd not here with us."

Every pony looked around but unable to find him.

"I think I saw disappeared when it's happened." Says Rainbow as she walked up to them, "I knew he will ditch us.

"No pony has ditched to no pony." Applejack glared at Rainbow then turned to Red for answer, "Where are we heading then?"

Red thought for a moment then reply with a harsh tone, "I suppose we're going to Canterlot. We got to tell Princess Celestia what happening here."

Everyone looked at each other and agree to Red suggestion

Red got up and began heading toward Canterlot, leaving PonyVille behind in flaming ruin.

…

Canterlot ended up being a refugee place from pony all over Equestria and land beyond it who were trying to get away from the world of terror

Seem to Red that no place is safe to protect them from this invasion

After dropping off the survivors from PonyVille, the Mane Six, Spike, Red and Ace made it to Celestia Castle.

Red and Twilight walked down the hallway toward the throne room.

When they arrived, they were shocked to find all of the leaders from different kingdoms from land all over the world.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were trying to get things sort out when they spotted Red and Twilight.

"Princess Twilight!" exclaimed Celestia then the room fell silent.

"Princess Celestia." Said Twilight and they came together, happy to see each other.

"I'm so glad you alright! Where is the other?" Celestia said with a worry look.

"They're with me." Twilight replied.

"What happened to Ponyville?"

Nether Twilight nor Red replied.

"Gone," said Red, looking at the ground, "They just came out of no where. We were caught by surprise and …"

Red couldn't finish his sentence.

Celestia sighed then nodded when she understand what he meant and turned back to her throne.

"Are there other kingdoms that will help us?" Twilight asked, following Celestia who stopped and turned to face her.

Celestia only shook her head.

"No," she began, "We're the only kingdom left in this world. Our armies were destroyed in the Invasion. We are the only hope left."

This hit Twilight hard when she came sense to it.

"Even the Crystal Empire?" she finally said, shocked.

Celestia nodded and said, "Yes, but Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are here too."

Before Twilight could react, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence step in.

"Twily." Said Shining Armor and they both hug together.

After that, Shining Armor said, "Do anyone know who attacking us?"

Before Celestia could respond, Red announced, "The Moratin Empire."

The word sink in for a moment before someone replied, "The Moratin what?"

"The Moratin Empire," Red repeated, "They are responsible for this. Me and Ace has been fighting them for quite a while now. I still don't understand how they even get here. But what I do know is that we are not going to lose our home that easily."

Red looked around the room, looking at each pony who were shocked.

"What should we do?" someone finally asked.

Red walked up to Celestia and said to her, "I say… I say we should fight back. Fight back what our and we are not going to lose our freedom and life to these guys."

Everyone in the room nodded and Twilight said, "How should we fight them even though we don't have the technology that they have?"

Red took out his bag he'd brought with him and reached in. He took out a pair of robotic hands.

"We should use these for a change and we should also use whatever we have here." He explained, activating it then flex it robotic fingers.

Everyone in the room nodded again.

"What kind of weapon do we have?" Red asked Shining Armor.

"Well," began Shining Armor, " all we have is sword, bow n`arrow, whips and not much else."

Red shook his head, "No, we need something bigger like,"

He spotted Pinkie Pie, pushing her Party cannon.

"Pinkie!" he called out to her, "how many Party cannon do you have?"

"Just one!" came a reply.

"We can use Pinkie Party cannon as our anti-tank weapon. Just shoot firework rocket, it'll goes straight into the tank barrel and hit the ammo depot once the hatch is open then it'll explode."

Then Twilight added, " We can use some of the building here as roadblock to stop the Moratin armored unit so they can't get inside the. We'll just use one road open so we can pick off their tank one-by-one. Once they're destroyed, we can flank their Infantry."

Everyone in the room just looked at her, amazed at what she planned.

"Something Red taught me." She blushed.

Shining Armor nodded and said, "It'll might work. I mean, we got magic on our side so that give us an advantages."

They all looked at Celestia for approval.

Celestia then said, "I come to agree with Luna here. As long as everyone here knows what he/she is doing, we'll might survive. My force field will keep them out once we are ready to fight back."

Everyone cheered and head out the door.

"I knew you'll come up with something." Twilight said to Red.

"I thought so too, since I don't do speeches." says Red, "Get the other, we got work to do."

Ponies everywhere are working hard digging trenches, taking down building to make road blocks and setting up defenses around Canterlot against the Moratin who are on their way to assault the city.

Red is in the castle, pointing out positions on a map with Shining Armor and with another stallion.

After they're finish, Twilight and the other walked up to Red, saying they are ready to defend Canterlot.

"You sure you want to do this?" Red asked, worrying.

"Of course Red," said Spike, "What else are we're here for?"

"And beside," said Rainbow, "We want to risk everything to take back Equestria."

"And Ponyville." Rairty added.

"And Sweet Apple Acres." Said Applejack.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Okay." Red nodded while taking out his map then Celestia walked up to them, "I hope you ponies will do whatever its take to protect Canterlot befor- ,"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ground shook violently from explosions outside the castle. Twilight run to a nearest window and looked out side at the purple force field that surrounds the city. Twilight could see giant dots forming on the shield then yelled at the ponies behind her, "They're attacking us.!

Right when she said this, an artillery round crashed through and exploded on top of them, sending out shrapnel everywhere as the ponies hit the ground.

After the explosion, Red looked up to see Celestia on the ground, holding on to a big piece of metal on her chest.

"Sister!" Luna screamed and ran over to where Celestia is laying.

Red got up and ran over to help pull the shrapnel out. Celestia winched and began to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Some pony! Do something!" Rainbow yelled.

Red took out his bag again and took out a needle.

Inside the needle is a green liquid flowing in the glass.

Red took off the cap and injected the needle into Celestia shoulder. He squeezed the liquid in and took the needle out.

Celestia eyes flashed green then went back to her original eyes color.

Red took off the bandage that was over Celestia wound and begins to see there is no wound at all.

"What kind of magic is that?" Celestia asked, looking at Red.

"It not any magic. I called it 'Self Healing Six'. What happened is that if someone is about to die, he/she will get this and their body will heal fast enough to let live. Your immortal power won't save you in this kind of warfare. Right now, I only have three and I'm trying to save them for the future."

"Thank you." says Celestia getting up.

Then, Shining Armor burst into the room, yelling, "The Moratin is right outside the city!"

"That impossible!" Celestia gasped, "The force field was supposed to keep them out."

"Well, not anymore. They have broken through," Shining explained then look at Red and shout and him, "Every pony needs to get to their positions!"

Everyone, except the princesses who were told to stay inside, went outside more rockets were falling around them and they got into their posts.

Red, Ace, and the Equestrian Girls are positions near the only road that led into Canterlot. All the other roads are block off, leaving this road the only gateway that led into the heart of Canterlot and they need to defend this road at all cost, wither it will get them all kill.

They dug Pinkie Party cannon so they could get a clear shot at the tanks that were about to pass by.

While they are waiting, Rarity took out her binocular she brought with her and looked down the road.

She saw something strange.

"Red? Come and look at this." She said, handing the binocular to Red.

Red took it and looked down the road.

"Hey Ace!" he called, handing it to him, "What do you see?

Ace stare at the incoming force for a moment before replying, "I'm looking at 5 Panther and 2 Tiger tanks."

"Do you really think they're using time travel?"

Ace looked at Red, "I guess they did."

Then, a building next to them exploded.

"Get ready guys!" Red called out, "Prepare to fight for Equestria!"

The Battle for Equestria has begun.


	3. Baptism of Fire

**Chapter 2**

**Baptism of Fire**

When the building next to them exploded, Red, Ace and Pinkie were working, trying to load the party cannon as shells explodes around them.

The got the rockets in as the first tank, a King Tiger tank, is 15 feet away.

Red waited until the Tiger turned toward them and heard a soft clicked in the hull.

"Fire!" he yelled and felt the recoil as the rocket let out a whoosh as it fly toward the Tiger.

Red and the other will be dead if the rocket hit the side of the tank but it didn`t.

It went right through the barrel and moment later, an explosion came, The Tiger hull shot upward and land on its side.

The destroyed tank just cause a roadblock so the other tanks can`t advance. The defender cheered as 88mm round stream by and hit the party cannon.

Red, Ace, and Pinkie flew back and ran into another position as a second round hit the same spot.

Red slid in beside Twilight and Applejack and said to them, "Now what?"

Twilight looked over and saw that since the tanks can`t move, it natural for them to shoot from where they`re at.

At the same time, the Moratin Infantry began advancing on either side of the road.

Bullets started kicking up around Twilight as she put her head down.

"I don`t know!" she began, "Their tanks are pinning us down! We need to fall back!"

Red nodded and shouted, "Fall back!"

All the ponies who were defending heard him and began to run down the road. They made it to the center of the city and jump behind a huge wall.

This will be the last defending line before the Moratins could try and break through and take Canterlot.

Red saw almost everyone is scared, even Shining Armor as the Moratins Infantry came into view.

Then, Shining Armor yelled, "Now!"

A group of unicorn use their magic to bring down heavy logs and smashed them into the Invader.

After that, a group of tanks that cause Red and the other came into view.

The group of unicorn succeeded on turning one of the tank over but a Panther tank turned and fire a round at them.

Half of the unicorns were killed by the blast, thus leaving a giant gap on the wall.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight screamed and ran over to where Shining Armor lay.

She helped him up and led him over to where the trenches are dug.

A round exploded in front of Red and the other, other them back.

Red got up and sat next to Ace, saying, "Hell, it a lot better if the Nazis are here!"

"Damn the fucking Nazis! We another way to take out those tanks!" said Ace, then he pointed at Red horn, "Can you use your magic to blow them up? You did it before."

Red looked at his horn and said, "I don`t even know how I done its!"

The tank is 20 feet away from them, coming closer.

Time is running out.

"Well use it." Said Ace, "There nothing else!"

Red gulped as he looked at the tank.

He seen Twilight blown stuff up before with her magic, but he couldn`t remembered how he do its.

Red stand up and aimed his horn at the tank.

He concentrate his mind together and let out a zap of green beam from his horn at the tank.

It bounces off the tank armor and its sizzles off.

It like a monster laughing for something that was an epic fail.

Then, Pinkie jumped up and yelled, "Ahh, you stupid thing!" and she toss Boneless at the tank.

Right when the rubber chicken hit it, the tank itself exploded.

Red was shocked and does Pinkie.

**[Here is another song for this scene, its called Victory Melody from Call of Duty 3. Once you got the song playing, continue reading.]**

_How the hell Pinkie do that?_ Red thought, looking at the tank.

Then, he heard jets passing overhead.

Red looked up and caught a glimpse at the jet streaming close, dropping bombs on the reminder of the Moratin tanks and Infantry.

When the same jet pass by a second time, Red saw a star and stripe painted on their wingtip.

Red got up and cheered.

The ponies in the line don`t know what he`s doing so they all got up and cheered.

The jet tipped its left wing as in 'your welcome' then fly off to joined his other comrade.

At the same time, in the sky, a huge portal lit up and out came helicopters, troop transport ship, fighter jets, etcs.

Helicopters started landing around the defenders and soldiers,[ no one in this world are human,] are jumping out the helicopters and taking out the reminder of the Moratin Invading Force.

"I guess someone called in the cavalry." Red said to Ace.

[**the ****song stop right here. You may listen to the rest of the song but do not continue on.]**

Then, a colonel walked up to them.

Red and Ace both saluted to the colonel who said, "At ease."

He looked around and remarked, "We come in a little late, didn`t we?"

"I guess so sir." Red replied.

The Colonel looked at them and said, "What unit you`re from?"

Before Red replied, Ace said, "We`re both from the DDF, sir."

"The Dimensional Fighting Force?"

"Yes sir."

The colonel snicker and said, "I thought they already deactivated it."

Both Red and Ace were shocked.

They shut down their unit?

"I got to get back to my men, thank for a chat." The colonel went back to the group of stallions.

Red and Ace didn`t say anything until the Equestrian Girls and Spike ran up to them, saying, "We did it!" or "How that as a rotten apple!" or "Did you saw the look on Red face when he shot that tank?" or even "Boneless is our hero!"

Red saw Twilight helping Shining Armor to his hooves.

"You all right?" Red asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," says Shining Armor, "Just a head bump."

He look up t the sky and said, "Wow, I never know we have allies in another galaxy."

"It all thank to Red and Ace." Said Twilight.

Shining Armor looked at Red and said, "How should we ever repay you?"

Red shrugged and heard his name being called out.

He turned and saw three of his closest friends running toward him.

It Peter, Grim and the new kid Angel. [**Author notes; if you read my story, these three were from the first story.]**

"Guys!" said Red and they ended up in a group hug.

"Okay, enough with the hug." Said Red, pushing them off him.

Then, he asked, "How did you find me?"

The three of them looked at each other before Peter replied , "After you told us to go to the barrack, we noticed something fishy is going on so after 10 minutes, we went to the radar station and found you or Ace are not in the area."

"And," Grim added, "the high-official reported that the Moratins is on to something so we went and discover they`re attacking this place. Then, we found you."

Red thought for a moment and said, "Is it true that the DDF is deactivated?"

No one spoke for a moment, except for the gunfire.

Then, Angel spoke up, "Yeah. They did. And now, they transferred us to a different unit."

"Where are you transferred to?" Red asked.

The three of them show the patch on their left shoulder.

It have a eagle on it.

The Screaming Eagle or known to be part of the 101st Airborne Division.

"We ask to be with you, Red," said Peter, "so we could fight together."

Red was about to say something when Twilight walk up behind him.

"Are these the people you told me about Red?" she said, looking at the three.

"Yep." Red answered.

"Well, nice to meet you!" she said, clopping her hooves with Peter, Grim and Angel.

Once the area is cleared, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess

"Princess Twilight! Red! I`m happy that you alright!" said Celestia.

Cadence ran over to Shining Armor and said, "I am too that we are back together."

Shining Armor nodded and said, "when our next attack?"

Then, Celestia said, "I`m not sure. Right now, our allies here are helping us pushing the Moratin out of Canterlot. General Fowler here," she pointed at a stallion wearing a four star helmet, " agree to stay with us until the Moratin are out of this world."

"But what about the Element of Harmony?" Twilight asked, worrying.

Everyone looked at Fowler who replied, "I come to agree that the Element of Harmony is not view as a weapon, as General Johnson has predicted, and it will not be destroy."

Everyone sighed with relief but Twilight froze and said, "Wait a minute! We just left the Tree of Harmony back at Ponyville!"

This caught everyone by surprise.

Celestia turned to Fowler and said to him, "How long will your troop get in reach to Ponyville?"

"Probably about four days. Depending on how the Moratin resist." Fowler replied.

Celestia sighed and turned to Twilight, "Twilight, I want you to take Red and the other to go and retrieve the Element of Harmony."

Before Twilight could says anything, Shining Armor said, "No! It too dangerous to go out there. They`ll be dead within minutes once they stepped hooves outside!"

Every ponies is looking at him, Shining Armor continue, "And beside, the Moratin can never find the Element of Harmony. The only way to save it if we hit them head on and push them back! It will be counted for saving Equestria."

Everyone is nodding, including Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight began, "I would come to accept this mission is I`m with Red and of course, the other including Ace since he`d been like this before."

"What are you saying?" said Celetsia.

"What I`m saying that if we go out there together as a team, there high possible rate that we most likely to survive. We`ll never going to fail you or any other ponies to rescue the Element of Harmony and save Equestria. We will not going to fail to do our duty."

Celestia nodded and said, "Very well then. May the sake of Equestria rest in you hooves."

She turned to Red, "Please keep notes on Ace, you`ll never know what he going to do."

"Yes, your majesty." Said Red.

Celestia walked back to her castle and the meeting departed, thus leaving Red, Ace, the Equestria Girls, Spike, Peter, Grim and Angel.

Red turned to the girls, saying, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Red, "said Rarity, "It not like we`re going to sit back and watch while all this is happening!"

"And beside," said Rainbow, crossing her arm over her chest, " we want to fight these loser after what did to us back in Ponyville!"

Fluttershy added, "Like you said Red, no matter what happened, we always stick together, even in conflict such as this one."

"We`re going to fight back to retake Equestria!" said Spike and before Applejack could says her line, Pinkie hopped in, "And Sweet Apple Acres!"

Applejack stare at Pinkie.

Red looked at Ace who shrugged.

Then, he sighed.

Helicopters are now bringing in supplies.

Red turned and started walking toward the weapon depots.

"Where are you going?" Twilight called out to Red.

Red then yelled back, "Gotta put you into training, the war is not going to wait for you!"

The girls smiled and ran after him, leaving Ace thinking, _What did they got themselves into?_

**[Author notes; So with tide turned again the Moratin, Equestria now have allies that will help them win the war. Just to be a spoiler, the next chapter is going to be The Battle of Ponyville. Try and stick to the story.]**

**[Also, please type of the review below about the story, I`m open to everyone who will give me idea to this story and topic.]**


	4. Operation Neptune

_After the assault of Canterlot and the arrival of the Allies, the Moratin Empire fell back and set up heavily fortified positions all over Equestria, one of them is Ponyville._

_Me and the girls, including Spike, are now under Red command to rescue the Element of Harmony._

_We are assigned to the 101__st__ Airborne Division, better to be known as the Screaming Eagles._

_I always thought they are some form of a Pegasus unit._

_Anyway as second in command, it my responsibility to keep our squad alive._

_The Allied Command has ordered the 101__st__ to go and take Ponyville and the EverFree Forest._

_I hope we`ll make it out of this alive._

\- Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 3

Operation Neptune

May 28

0945 hours

Somewhere ten miles north of Ponyville

After checking their gears and guns, Twilight and the other are ready to board the truck that are ready to take them to the north side of Ponyville.

The are located ten miles like it said above. The army trained them only for three days of learning how to fire and clean a gun and combat techniques.

Each pony receive a helmet [ If they want it], a combat gear, and two pair of robotic hands on which its allow them to fire a gun and do other actions.

The armory lets them choose whatever weapon they want so Twilight is equip with a M-14 rifle and a M9 pistol.

Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy have M16A2 Assault rifle and a M9 pistol.

Rarity have a M4 carbine and a M9 pistol.

Rainbow Dash [who have a natural sense of ability] is given a Barrett M82A1 Sniper rifle and a Desert Eagle.

Applejack [the strongest in the group] is given a L86A2 HK machine gun or known as a SAW.

What really ironic is that Applejack prefer to have a bigger pistol, on which she chose the Smith &amp; Wesson Model 29 revolver or known as the Dirty Harry.

Ace is equip with a L85A1 rifle, and Uzi and a double M1911 Colt .45

Red is equip with a Stoner 63 carbine and a M1A1 Thompson.

As it turn out, Red is the only one without a pistol. No one know why, it just that he just don`t want another one.

Every ponies have his/her own specialty.

Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie are Engineer, on which the carried explosives.

Rainbow is radioman, on which she call in airstrike or support from other unit.

Fluttershy is the medic, she care and treat wounded soldiers or civilians in combat.

Applejack is the support gunner. But she also need to have a LAAW rocket launcher in case they run into enemy armor.

Red and Ace are both officer.

Ace is a Captain while Red is a lieutenant.

For the helmet, there ponies that have a number 13 on the back of their helmet which mean there are 13 ponies in their squad. The ponies that have a number 13 are Ace, Red and Angel.

Twilight once asked Red why he and Ace are in the front line and not leading the company.

"Because," Red began, inserting a stick magazine into his Thompson, "We both ask to be in the frontline so we can be in combat a lot easily then being sent behind, working behind a desk and do nothing. You know it obvious on why there a princess in the frontline. You could get yourself killed, you know that right?"

Twilight nodded and said, "But I ask for it."

Red finished loading his gun and turned to face Twilight, "You`ve been reading that Soldier Manual I gives you, didn`t you?"

"Maybe. Hey, I`m trying to understand the army and going into combat. Of course I`ve been reading about it."

"Okay." Said Red.

Then, he went and jump on top on a jeep hood and said, "Alright everyone fall in on me!"

Every ponies gather around Red.

"There two things I want you all to know. One, I don`t do speeches so don`t ask me what I`m going to says before we head in to combat.

Two, there is good news and bad news, which one you want to hear first?"

Before anyone could says anything, Pinkie blurted out, "The bad news!"

"Okay the bad news is that the army got Ace out of a mental hospital and is assigned to us."

"Well, what the good news?" Applejack said.

Ace replied, "The good news is that with I`m here, we have better chance of then surviving. I have more combat experience Red do so if I tell you what to do, follow it. Alright guys, in the truck! We got to move out!"

Every ponies grabbed their things and began boarding trucks. It a World War II M1A1 truck and it capable of holding 10 passenger.

The other six will be boarding a jeep that will be in front of the truck.

Ace and three other soldier will be on the jeep while Red, Peter, Grim, Angel and the Equestria Girls board the truck.

Twilight sat in the back of the truck, next to Applejack.\

While they are boarding, Spike ran up and tried to board the truck, saying, " Hold up! I`m coming too."

"Spike!" said Twilight, looking through the opening, "What are you even doing here?"

"I want to be with you guys!" Spike replied.

Before anyone could do anything, Red held up his hooves and looked at Ace for answer, who said, "He a dragon. We can use his fire-breathing as a flamethrower. Someone, give him a gun."

"Here, use mine." Said Rarity, handing Spike her M9.

"Thank." Said Spike and Red help him up on to the truck.

**[Author notes; I know it sound funny but who would gives a baby dragon a gun? I know he need something to protect himself but really?]**

Red is the last one on the truck when Ace came up and looked at all the ponies, saying, "There two rules about being in my squad. Rule number 1, you all looked to me dead. Rule number 2,… aw heck refer to rule number 1, you all are going to die anyway." And he went to the jeep.

"What was that all about?" said Rainbow, scratching her head.

"You want to what its about, read a poem." Twilight answered her, smiling.

Then, the truck move and they are on their way to Ponyville.

On the road are other vehicle that are also heading toward Ponyville.

There are burned out vehicle on either side of the road that were destroyed while attempting to reach the village.

While on the road, Peter started acting like he is the leader of the squad, imitating Red voice by saying, " Alright squad, here is for today plan. We are on a secret mission to rescue some coffee and donut. But the problem is, the Moratins drink all the coffee and ate all the donuts. Now we have to go and kick their asses."

"No the Moratins blows up the Twinkies factory. That why we have to go and kick their asses." Said Red, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Said Peter, grinning.

_Why these people are idiot?_ Twilight thought, rolling her eyes.

She looked and saw Fluttershy shivering.

"Hey, Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked her, lending over.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight in the eyes and replied, "Oh Twilight, What have I been thinking about coming into this mess. You know I don`t like violence."

Twilight thought for a minutes and said, "Yeah but we need you Fluttershy! You`re our medic."

She took her hooves into her.

"Tell you what, once we get up there, I will stand by you at all time."

"Oh thank you Twilight."

They hugged each other.

"Oh, and try not to kill them. Just wound them okay?"

Fluttershy nodded.

They both smiled when a stallion ran up behind the truck, yelling, "Hey! Wait up!"

" oh, boy! It old Jack!"Peter exclaimed, nudging Grim next to him.

"That not funny, Peter!" Jack yelled, running as everyone in the truck encourage him to get in the truck.

Red held out his robotic hand for Jack to grab on to.

They both was about to reach each other when a artillery round, an 88, came down and hit Jack on the spot.

Red fell backward at the truck floor as more shells came screaming by, hitting all around them.

Their truck rock left and right until its turn on its right two wheel and crash on its side.

Then a black out…

Twilight work up in time to see a F-22 Raptor fighter jet fly overhead.

She is lying on the ground in the middle of the road in front of an overturned truck.

She could see a giant hole on the caravan sheet.

_Did I just went through that?_ She thought.

Then, Red and another stallion Twilight saw at Ace jeep, reaches her and pulled her toward a 10-foot wall gate where the other at.

They are taking fire from the other side of the wall.  
A bullet came by and hit the stallion in the forehead, killing him instantly.

Red finally got Twilight behind the wall, and ran up to another stallion, another lieutenant, and said something Twilight couldn`t heard because of the gunfire.

[**There is another song that need to be play for this scene, it called Over the Wall from Call of Duty 3.**]

The lieutenant nodded and lined his back against the wall, hold his two robotic hand together and help boost Red up over the wall.

After that, it was Twilight turn.

She walked up and set one of her hooves on the lieutenant hand and was boosted up to the top.

Twilight looked over and saw ponies running and firing at the church where the Moratins is at.

Twilight jumped over and hide behind a tombstone.

They are in a graveyard.

A plane came by and crashes into a tower, creating smoke over the house.

Twilight spotted Red five yards in front of her and ran toward him.

A bullet nearly hit Twilight in the side of the head as she ducked behind a tombstone next to Red.

"They`re pinning us down, Red!" Twilight yelled.

"That why there a thing called 'Return Fire'!" Red yelled back.

He got up and opened fire with his Stoner at the house.

Twilight took a deep breath and also got up, firing her M14.

The rest of the squad catches up and began returning fire.

Red turned and face toward the group, "We need to get out of the graveyard! Follow me!"

Red ran toward the church house and jumped in a ditch next to it.

The other looked at each other and followed.

Once they are out of the graveyard, the ditch led them next to a road, litter with tanks, trucks, debris all over the place the Allies bombed before the assault.

They made it to a bomb-out house and Red ordered Twilight to take point and check the house.

"Wait a minute," says Applejack, pushing Twilight out of the way, "why do Twilight has to take point?"

"Because, Twilight here know Ponyville a lot more than I do. I need you guys to stay here and watch the road. Beside, it not like someone inside is waiting to kill her." Red replied.

Twilight turned to Applejack, saying, "It all right, I can handle this."

Twilight walked up to the house, stepping through the front door.

Right when she stepped into the living room, a Moratin came out of nowhere and hit Twilight in the face with the butt of his AK-47.

Twilight stumbled back, dropping her M-14.

The Moratin tried to aim his gun but Twilight quickly use her magic to take gun and hit the Moratin in the face. The Moratin grunted then grabbed Twilight by the hair and threw her again the ground. He took out his pistol and before he could pulled the trigger and shot repeatedly in the chest and stumble forward, landing on top of Twilight.

When she push him off, she saw Red pointed his Thompson, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"You`re alright?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, thank." She said and was helped up.

Then, the wall exploded. Red and Twilight isn`t hurt but they saw their tank outside the wall.

They got out of the house and hid behind the tank as bullets, mortar everything the Moratins are hitting around them.

The rest of the squad are there, firing at houses where the Moartins is at.

Ace jumped by and said to Red, "Red! You and Twilight go on the tank and direct their fire on to those houses!" he pointed at houses where the Moratins is at.

"What about you and the other?" Twilight asked.

"I`ll lead them through and take out the reminder of those asshole!" Ace replied and ran to where the squad is.

There are other Allies tanks and infantry on the street but no one is moving until those are out of the way.

Red got on top of the M1 Abram tank and help Twilight up.

"Twilight here the plan," Red began, " I will give the coordinate, you will tell them to the gunner on this tank, got it?"

"Got it." Twilight replied, looking at the other but keeping her head down.

Right when Red looked over, a bullet misses him, nearly in inches.

"I guess they`re shooting at officers now." Said Red, ducking next to Twilight.

It true, since he is the lieutenant, he have a gray bar painted in front of his helmet.

Red looked at Twilight, "Twilight, why don`t you give the coordinate and I`ll tell the gunner?"

Twilight nodded and looked over.

She saw a Moratin MG nest, raining fire down on them from a two-story house up ahead.

"There is a MG emplacement on a house up ahead!" Twilight yelled, ducking down.

"What story!"

"Uh… I think it second story, first window!"

Red nodded and take a phone that was on the side of the tank turret, began speaking into it to the gunner.

Twilight felt the tank rocked as its fire a round into the house up ahead.

That MG is put out of action.

"Now you`re getting it!" said Red, patting Twilight on the back.

The tank moved forward as it ran into another MG emplacement.

Twilight gives the coordinate, Red tell the coordinate to the tank while the tank fire.

After fighting through several blocks, they ran into the Moratins tank unit.

"Their tanks in front of us!" Twilight shouted, shaken.

"Is it our or their?" Red asked.

"Their!"

Red took a glance to the front of the tank and quickly said to the gunner, "We got Russian T-63s in front of us! About three of them."

The Abram fired on once, knocking out one of the T-63 tank, then back up and drive into another road.

Twilight looked at Red and said, "Whew! I thought we`re going to-," she never finish her sentence.

The tank under her exploded, sending her crashing through a cafe shop.

Red and the rest of the squad, came in as more artillery rounds exploding outside.

Twilight got up, and looked at the tank.

"What about the tankers?" she asked, still looking at the tank.

"There no helping now." Said Ace, walking to the back door of the café shop.

They all went through the back, ran across the street, and ran into a park in a middle of a firefight.

They got behind debris as a sergeant ran up to Red and Ace.

"Sir!" he began, "Those Moras are beating the hell of us!"

"What unit are you from?" Ace asked.

"4th Platoon, G Company." The sergeant replied.

Red looked at Ace saying, "G Company," like he never heard of it.

Ace turned to the sergeant, "What division?"

"17th Airborne Division sir, is that bad?"

Red and Ace looked at each other.

Red turned to the sergeant and said, "No, it fine. What your unit objective?"

"Try and take the town square."

Red and Ace looked at each other again with expression, with Ace saying, "Well that a problem."

Twilight and the other keep firing at the Moratins on the other side of the park as Peter ran up to her and said, "Red and Ace want all NCOs to them now."

"But I don`t even have a rank." Said Twilight.

"You do now." Peter answered and ran back.

Twilight followed him until they reaches their squad leader.

"Okay, there been a change of plan," Red began, taking out a map, "As it turn out, there are four airborne division all attacking at the same time and all four of them have a same objective. That why there guys all over the place with different patches. We got scramble up and could n`t find our unit so now, we have to work with another division."

"What the plan now?" Grim asked.

Red smiled.

_Something wrong with that smile_, Twilight thought as Red ordered the squad together.

He ordered Applejack and Rarity to pour down suppressive fire as Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy go and flank the left side of the Moratins position .

Red, Ace and Spike flank the right side.

Rainbow will shoot any Moratins officers that will most likely order a counter-attack.

The sergeant squad will do the same thing by attacking another position.

While flanking the Moratins on the left side, Twilight saw a Moratin preparing to fire at Red.

She aim her M-14 at him and try to hit him in the shoulder but, with so many gunfire and explosion around them, she fired and, in slow-motion, the bullet hit the Moratin square in the face, killing him.

Twilight watched in horror as the Moratin stumble backward and landed in the ground.

She just killed somebody. She didn`t to mean to do it.

She froze behind a bush as the rest of the fight continue on it pace.

"Keep up the firing!" Red yelled as they advance.

Twilight shook her hand and begin moving.

The rest of the Moratins, with so many firepower hitting them, retreat from the park,allowing the Allies to move forward.

When they got out of the park, Twilight saw her castle, not even touch by the bombing or anything else that is happening in Ponyville.

Twilight waved at Red and pointed at her castle, saying, "We need to get to the castle!"

Red nodded and ran over to the sergeant, asking him is he want to come with him and the squad to the castle.

The sergeant shook his head and said to Red, " No thank you, sir, I got report to head to the south side of the village. You be careful now."

He and Red shook their robotic hand together and when they`re about to depart, Red said to the sergeant, "Hey! I haven`t got your name!"

"It Risnerv, sir." He replied and they both went in opposite direction, heading to their own squad.

When Red got to his squad, he motioned toward the castle, saying, "Let`s move out."

When they reached to the castle, they walked in quietly and checked each room to make sure the enemy is not in there to ambush them.

Twilight walked into the throne room.

_Good, at least they didn`t do anything harmful to the castle,_ Twilight thought, sitting down on her throne, _well, except for that mortar on the ground that crashed through three days earlier._

She is tire from all the fighting they have a minute ago. Then she thought of that pony she just killed.

_What have I done_, she thought.

The rest of the squad came in an Red said, "Good job guys. You survive your first combat mission and whether or not, you are going to be a soldier for the rest of this war. The Moratins are falling back now and their chance for them to counter attac-,"

Before he could finish, the wall and window behind him explode.

Every ponies took cover as the castle shook side to side.

Twilight looked up in time to see two T-63, the same one they encounter on the street earlier, driving up toward to the front of the castle, firing alongside with Moratin Infantry on either side of the two tanks.

There must be fifty of them advancing .

"The Moras are attacking the castle!" Twilight yelled.

"we can see that Twilight!" said Rainbow, getting up.

Everyone took position near hole and broken windows and began returning fire.

The Moratin Infantry took cover while one of the T-63 fired and the round exploded on top of them but none of them is hurt.

"We need to take out those tank!" said Twilight, reloading her M-14.

Red thought for a moment and said, "I got it! Cover me!"

He ran through the hole and jump behind the debris.

When he tried to run to the tank, he was getting shot at by the Moratin Infantry.

Twilight was about to go through the hole but was stopped by Ace who said to her, "I`ll go down and help. You tell the rest to bring their fire at the ground troop." Then, he went through the hole.

Twilight turned and said, "Every ponies need to direct their at the Infantry!"

Everyone stopped firing at the tanks that they thought they could explode and began firing at the Infantry.

The Infantry took cover while Red and Ace went and ran toward the T-63s.

Red jumped on the first tank, open the hatch and sprayed his Stoner into it. Then, he took out a British made high-explosive Gamma grenade. He threw one in and jump off, leaving the tank that shoot out fireball from the turret.

Ace jumped on the second tank and, when he reaches the turret, the tank commander came out, pointing his Luger at him, but before he could pulled the trigger, Ace quickly took out his double Colt .45 and shot both of them at the same time in the commander face.

The rest of the Moras saw him and began shooting at him.

Ace grabbed the tank commander by the armpit, hauls him out of the turret and jumped in the tank and killed all the tank crew.

He made the tank to go forward, passing by the other burned out tank that Red destroyed and stop, turn its turret around, facing the Moratins then climb out of the turret and grabbed the 50. Cal machine gun on top of the turret, saying, "Say hello to my little friend!" and fire at the Moratins.

Half of the Moratins are killed from this while the other half fall back, only to be mowed down by another Allied squad.

Ace got off of the tank and joined Red as a squadron of F-22 pass overhead.

The other cheered and ran out to Red and Ace.

"You were both awesome!" squeal Rainbow.

"Well, it was nothing." Said Red.

"Hey, I get all the credit." Said Ace, matter-of-factly.

Twilight looked at the dead Moratins and said to Red, "I guess your plan worked."

Then, she noticed something.

"Uh… Applejack? Is that our rocket launcher?"

Applejack reaches back and grabbed the , LAAW off her back, saying, "Why yes, Yes it is."

Before Twilight could respond, Pinkie said, "Why didn`t you use it in the first place?"

"How the heck should I know," says Applejack, scratching her head, "I was too busy shooting my gun at those dirt eater that just destroyed my Sweet Apple Acres."

Before any of them could argue any more, Red spoke in, "Hey, it alright, Applejack forgot to use the launcher and didn`t take out those tanks. At least we hold back against the Moartins. We haven`t hold them off it it wasn`t for Twilight jabbering and actually pointed out that we need to go to the castle. If we hadn`t get to the castle before the Moratins did, they could`ve use this as their last stand to hold the village but we spoiled it."

Every ponies were congratulating Twilight who blushed and said, "Thank."

Then more Allied squad came by and the Equestria squad join them to finish the battle.

They survive their first contact and brought back Ponyville, but there more they are about to face and it a lot more deadly than fighting in one village.

**[Well, there is goes the Battle of Ponyville. If there any mistake in this chapter or something you want to ask, send me a comment and I`ll fix it right up. Also, it you want to know what happen next, go on favorite and click on story so you`ll know when the next chapter is publish.]**


	5. Tree of Harmony

Chapter 4

Tree of Harmony

**[I really suggest you play this song for this scene, the song called Brothers in Arms Hell`s Highway main theme. If you get the song going, wait for the drum part to pass then continue reading,]**

Darkness had fallen over the sky as Sweet Apple Acres burn from the fighting earlier.

Red looked at the farm and watched a convoy passing by the farm on the road. He kept wondering why the Moratins Empire attack Equestria. He also wondered how they even get here. They must have stolen a portal device prototype from the black market like Ace did three months earlier.

While he is thinking about it, Rainbow Dash cam up to him and said, "Red, there someone on the phone that need to talk to you."

She handed out her radio phone to Red and he accept it and began speaking into it.

While this is happening, Twilight decided to talk to all of the squad members, especially those who joined their squad before the assault of Ponyville began.

Everyone were talking about what happened earlier today and almost everyone scored their first kill.

**[if you`re playing the song, stop it right here but don`t delete the tab or restart the song, you`ll need it at the end of this chapter.]**

While defending the castle, Rainbow fired her sniper at a officer and, without knowing the caliber of the gun, the officer head exploded like a watermelon.

Applejack mowed down a group of Moratins that were about to flank them somewhere in Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie ended up throwing all of her grenades randomly and killed a Moratin. She doesn`t know it yet.

Rarity accidentally fired her M-16 and killed a Moratin who was hiding in a tree.

Some luck shot.

Red, Ace, Peter, Grim and Angel killed someone before they even went to Equestria.

The only one that didn`t never kill anyone are Fluttershy and Spike, since they both don`t want to take some random person life.

After talking to some of them, Twilight went to a table where two stallion is sitting at.

Twilight walked up and them and said, "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I just wanted to says that was some performance you two pulled off this morning." She laughed nervously.

The two stallions didn`t say anything, they just looked at her with pain in their eyes.

Twilight gulped and said, "So, what your name?"

The one on the left said, "the name is Garnett. Over here is Allan. We used to have a buddy named Two-Bit but he died this morning, trying to drag you out when the truck crashed."

When he said this, it made Twilight smiled faded and though back when she was pulled from the road to safely.

"I`m sorry." Twilight managed to choke out.

"No," says Allen, "don`t feel sorry for anything. Never should feel sorry for anyone. Shit happened all the time. People kept getting hit in the head or get blown to smithereens. It war. It supposed to be like that."

When he finished, Red called out, "Everyone, fall on me! Let`s move it!"

When everyone gathered, Red got up on the same jeep hood from this morning and said, " Alright, we got order from Canterlot that we may process into the EverFree forest and find the Tree of Harmony, but this is a top secret mission so nobody is allow to know about this in and out. There are thirteen of us so let try and stay together in case we get lost in there."

Right when he finish, Spike burped out a letter.

Twilight took the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear my fateful and royal student, Twilight Sparkle_

_I came to tell you that the High Command are allowing you to proceed into the center of the Everfree forest to find and recover the Tree of Harmony. Be warned; our Allied has not fully secure the Everfree forest. There may be an enemy lurking in the shadow. If Red has already told you about the this, Please take notice of this letter. Good luck!_

_From, Princess Celestia_

Right when she finished, Spike burped out another letter.

Twilight took it and read it. Then she said, " Oh and those of you that don`t originally lives here, may not go to the Tree of Harmony."

"Aw but that not fair!" Peter whined, shaking his head.

"That was an order." Said Twilight, matter-of-factly.

"Okay then," said Red, getting down from the jeep, "Let`s move out."

"I knew coming out here at night is a bad idea, especially if there someone around the corner waiting to kill you." Said Rarity, shivering.

They all are walking down a trail that led into the EverFree Forest.

"Well duh!" said Pinkie, jumping next to Rarity, "Not at least the writer of this story will make us go down this trail and after passing some weird cool looking rocks, I will jump up and says, 'Ooh, that some funny looking rocks! Maybe it another one of those face pranks!'"

"Story? What story? Someone is making a story of us?" Rarity frowned.

They pass by some rocks and Pinkie jumped up and said, "Ooh, that some funny looking rocks! Maybe it another one of those face pranks!"

Then she looked at Rarity, "See? What did I told you?"

Right behind Pinkie. Rainbow said, "Pinkie, we all know you`re a bit psychotic. Stop acting like you know everything."

"But I`m not! You have to believe me!" Pinkie replied, turning to face Rainbow.

Then Applejack picked up, "Who some hot-headed pony will want to write a story about this?"

"The fact that he is not a pony and write this for people like him. I think there a thing called FanFiction he was trying to publish."

They all looked at Red in front of them, then looked at each other saying, "Nah."

"Sometime Pinkie, you are scary when you act normal in the time like this." Said Rainbow.

"I know." Said Pinkie, jumping up and down.

Then Red said, "Pinkie, why can`t you stop jumping up and down and act serious for one minute?"

"Cause, I don`t." came a reply.

Red then whispered to Ace, "She most likely going to get killed first."

Ace nodded and whispered back to Red, "At least she didn`t show any sign of stupidity."

"I heard that!" Pinkie called out.

Red chuckle softly and said, "At least she does represent the Element of Laughter."

The eight ponies continue to walked down the trail when Red stopped and hold up his fist in the air, meaning to halt.

The other stopped.

They all looked at Red and wondered why they stopped even though they have some place else to be.

Red whispered something to Ace and they both looked around.

Then, they heard voices up on the trail.

"Get to the side." Red said and they all break up.

Ace, Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity to one side to the left, Red, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike to the right.

They waited silently when a Moratin patrol on the trail came into view.

While they are passing by, Rainbow lend over to Ace whisper, "Why can`t we take them out? There four of them and nine of us?"

Ace then whisper back, "Cause, is we take em` out now, the gunfire will alert every other enemy patrol in the area and it`ll will give away our position. It will be a bloody mess if they found us."

When the patrol disappeared, the squad went back on the trail and continue walking downward.

Suring they`re safe, Red said to Twilight, " Are you sure this is the trail that will lead us to the Tree of Harmony?"

Twilight answered him, " Of course Red, Princess Celestia took you and Ace out here because you both were part of the Element of Harmony."

"Say again why we don`t get our own crystal?" Ace asked, without looking back.

Twilight thought for a moment then said, "  
I don`t know. Legend says that there are only six main crystal. Princess Celestia said it mysterious to have two more even thought they`re not part of it at all. With the Element of Lightness and Darkness. Red, you says you potential is Courageous while Ace is Honor. I think you`re power are part of Celestia and Luna magic. I`m not sure. I says after this is all over, we`ll do a little research about it."

They reached a crater that have a cave with light coming out of its entrance.

They went down the stair and into the cave. They found out that the Element of Harmony is still in place, not even touch.

"Okay, we found it, now what?" said Red, walking up to the tree.

"Do we take the Element of Harmony down?" said Fluttershy, looking outside, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don`t know," said Twilight, also walking up to the tree next to Red, "The crystal stays in place to the tree. It impossible just to take it off."

Then, Pinkie started to jump up and down, saying, "Ooh, ooh! Why don`t we just take it with us?"

"You mean take the tree down and carry it with us back to Canterlot?" said Applejack, frowning.

"Yeah! We just cut it down with an ax and everything will be right where it was!"

Red tapped his chin then said, " I don`t know, I mean, it might work. Just cut it down, drag it outside then call in an Extraction chopper to pick up the tree then get out of here."

Twilight continue to look at the tree then said, "I wonder why the Moratin didn`t come here in the first place."

"It probably it some-," before Red could finish his sentence, a bullet whizzed by and hit the side of Red helmet and ricocheted off.

Red fell to the floor as everyone took cover when more bullets came by.

Red got up, took cover behind the tree and yelled, "Ambush!"

"Shut up Leggett!" Ace yelled back then opened up his L85 carbine at the Moratin outside.

The other joined in and Applejack yelled under the roar of gunfire at Ace, "Is that his name, Leggett?"

"No!" Ace replied, reloading his gun, "Every time he`d yelled the word ambush, I called him Leggett!"

The cave shook violently as the Moratins tried to shell them.

Twilight kept her head down then called out, "They`ve been waiting for us! Got any idea on how to get out of here?"

Red looked around then got an idea. He jumped in front of the tree and grabbed one of the Element and began to pulled on it.

Applejack saw him and yelled, "Leggett! What are you doing?"

"Stop calling me Leggett and start helping me get the crystal out!" he yelled back, still trying to pull the crystal off.

More bullets kicked around him as Red stop trying and ran over to where Twilight and Rarity is.

When he slide beside Twilight, Twilight said to him, " You know you just can`t take the crystal off, you know that?"

" Yeah and that suck!" Red replied then began firing his Stoner.

After two hours of a firefight, Rainbow ran across and slide beside Red and Twilight, saying, "We`re running low on ammo! We need to find a better way to get out of here."

Twilight looked around then pointed at the ceiling, saying, "I can use my magic to make those rocks come down and block off the entrance."

"Are you sure?" said Rarity, loading her last mag into her M-16, "It the only way out of here!"

"Just trust me!" Twilight said.

They all looked at Red for answer who give a okay sign.

Twilight then jumped out into the opening and concentrate her magic to the ceiling but she can`t because the Moratins were shooting at her.

She heard Red yelled, " Suppressive fire! Cover Twilight!"

When the Moratins stop shooting at her, Twilight jumped out into the opening again and concentrate on the ceiling. She managed to get the rocks to move then its came crashing down, blocking the entrance.

Every one coughed and saw what Twilight has done.

"Twilight! What did you do that for?" Pinkie asked her, moving up to the blocked entrance.

"Something tells me I has to do it." Twilight answered back then walked toward the tree. " I felt I has to block that entrance. I believe there is another way out."

"Well, where is it?" said Spike, wondering what Twilight is talking about.

"There." She said, pointing at the tree.

"Uh.. Twilight? That a tree." Spike said, confused.

"No, Spike," says Twilight, "The Element."

"What will the Element will do?" said Applejack, rubbing her head.

"I don`t know," says Twilight, shaking her head, " It just…" she stopped.

"Well, what is it?" said Rarity.

They followed Twilight gazed and looked at the tree.

It seem the crystals are glowing, then the tree began to glow also as it began to shiner brighter and brighter.

"What going on?" Rainbow stammered as they all cover their eyes and felt their body began to moved.

Then, came a white flash…

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself and the other in the throne room inside a castle.

They are back in Canterlot.

"Did the tree take us back to Canterlot?" Fluttershy asked, looking around.

Before anyone could respond, a voice boom out, " Yes, and so does the Elements."

They all turned to see who said it.

It was Princess Celestia, followed by Princess Luna and Princess Cadence, but Shining Armor is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"He at the frontline directing troop movement and planning an assault on the enemy. He`ll be fine." Said Cadence.

"Also," Luna added, "with the Element of Harmony safely back on our hand, we can use it to drive the Moratins out of our world and restore peace."

Six Element of Harmony crystals came out above them and was spinning around in the circle.

But they were quickly put down by Celestia who said to her, "I`m afraid not, sister, if we use the Element of Harmony now, the Moratins will realized as a weapon and they`ll do whatever it take for them to get their hand on it and use it against us."

"But..."

"No, we are not having this discussion again. You know this Luna. Is they use the Element of Harmony as a weapon, we`ll be wipe off the face of the universe. It better to keep it identity hidden."

"But how should we fight them without the Elements?" Luna asked.

Celestia looked at her and at the group, saying, "We have Allies. They can help us push the Moratin Empire out of our world by force and restore peace like we always do. It doesn`t take magic to win, it take trust and bravery to do it. That why we are not alone to fight."

Twilight looked at her squad then said, "You can count on us, Princess Celestia."

Celestia only shook her head then replied, "I`m afraid that you`ve been forbidden to go back into the war zone."

"But why?" they all said in unison.

Celestia continue, "It too dangerous to go back out there. You might as well get killed like we lost a number of mares and stallions when we assaulted Ponyville. You all know what it like to be up there. Only Red and Ace can go back, of course but I only send you girls up there to recover the Elements of Harmony, not to win the war. It too risky. That why you`ve been unauthorized to go back until the war has been won."

When she finished, no one moved.

It was a moment of silence.

They couldn`t believe it!

They work so hard coming this far and this is what they deserve.

**[If you still have the song that I ask you pause in the beginning of the chapter, you may resume playing it and continue reading.]**

"Princess Celestia?" Red said, walking up to her, "I know we came with a really bad start to understand why you wouldn`t let the princess or the other who have connection with the Elements of Harmony or even a baby dragon in the middle of the war, I mean, it complicated to have a princess out into the frontline and for the sake of Equestria`s, I needed them to help me and Ace to fight back against the Moratins."  
"And what do you expect her if we really wouldn`t…" says Luna but Celestia hold up her hand to keep quiet and said, "Go on."

Red continue, "We really need them, your highness. Me and Ace wouldn`t last a minute without them by our side. They`re the one that led us to our first victory at Ponyville and got the Elements of Harmony back. We needed some ponies who have the power to withstand anything that come in their way and they have that power. I`m beginning to think they are the key to win this war. You got to let them go back, please."

This is the first time any of them saw Red begging for something.

Celestia sighed then looked at Luna who said to her, "I come to agree with him. They did went through many dangerous things before."

Celestia looked at Cadence who said, "I`m not sure."

Cadence looked at the group, "You sure you want to go back out there? I don`t want you to get hurt."

Everyone in the group nodded, then that all looked at Celestia for a final request.

Celestia sighed then said, "You are allow to go back into the war but be warned, the Moratins are not going to surrender that easily and please, take care of yourself."

"We will, Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

When they got out of the throne room, the girls and Spike were congratulating Red.

"Oh, it nothing," Red began, "I thought you don`t want to go back?"

"We want to," says Spike, "We want to stay with you and Ace so we can all stick together."

"Yes," Fluttershy added, "and we will stay together until the very end of our lives."

"Speaking of together," says Twilight, "Why can`t we board a train and head back to our company? We can`t leave anything else behind, can we?"

They all agree and left the castle.

While they are on their way back to Ponyville, Red said to Ace, "What in Celestia`s have I got them into?"

Ace replied, "I don`t know. It your idea to convince the princess to let them back into the carnage in the first place."

"Well yeah but don`t you think what I said back at the castle is true?"

"yeah, I think so. We do needed them back into the squad so we can carry out our assault against the Moratins."

"I hope so." Said Red, nervously.

He looked out of the train window and saw the sun started to go up and Red thought, _Did we really fought all night to get the Elements of Harmony back?_

It doesn`t matter now. What matter is that they got the Elements of Harmony back and now has to worried what come next in the future.

Red hope what he`d said back at the castle is true.

If not, it might be a problem to their lives and the faith of Equestria.


	6. Forgotten

Chapter 5

Forgotten

When they reached back to Ponyville, they receive orders to prepare for an upcoming operation.

"We`re having another operation?" says Applejack, field stripping her machine gun, "But we just got here."

"Well, that what they says," said Red, putting the Field order into his pocket, "At least we`re not going back to the forest."

Then, Rainbow crosses her arm, saying, "Well, what is this operation anyway?"

Red shrugged and replied, "I don`t know. We`re not allow to know about it until next week."

He turned and head down the rows of tents they've been put in for the operation.

No one is allow to go out of the compound. They restricted their limits for security reason.

"Well, this is the dumbest idea I`ve ever take part on!" said Rarity, than she stomp away to her tent.

Everyone else stay outside then walked over to a table then sit down.

Everyone started talking about their daily lives, all except Twilight, who is worried.

Applejack read her feeling and said to Twilight, "What the matter, sugar cube? Worried homesick again?"

"Two thing, Applejack," Twilight began, "one, we are home and two, I`d just stop worrying about Red. He`d been acting strange ever since the war started. He`s never act so serious and, you know, overprotecting us."

" I can see your point." said Applejack, drinking coffee the army issued them.

Peter put down his coffee and whisper so everyone at the table could hear. "Let me tell you something about Red. Sometime he can be stubborn or stressed but when he not anywhere near the war zone, he can be friendly and have a big heart but right now, he went too far off in this war, especially Ace, I mean, both of them are trying their best to keep us all alive. Even when I've never seen Red act this serious about all of us."

"How long you two been together?" Applejack asked.

"um… about four year. He joined the army last year, Ace three months before Red enlisted. And I went in when Red was on his fourth campaign. I don`t know about Grim though."

"I went in thirteen months ago," Grim reminded him, "how could you forget that?"

"I don`t know," says Peter, smiling, "I didn`t pay any attention to the paper. All I ever did is planting some C-4s into the general car. You should see the look on his face."

"How many campaign did you guys went on?" Rainbow asked."

"I don`t know. But I do remember when I ended up crushing an Abram tank into HQ because I thought it was an ice cream truck!" Peter said, starring off into nothing. Then, he added, "Good time, good time."

Everyone just looked at him until Grim said, "I think we got a little off topic here. The answer to your question is this is my eighth campaign. Peter tenth. Red, maybe twenty-sixth. I don`t know about Ace, I was never in his squad."

The Equestrian Girls and Spike were shocked.

Twenty-sixth campaign. Well that took a long time, but in a year?

"How is it possible to complete twenty six campaign in a year?" said Rainbow, confused.

"Well, you see Rainbow," Twilight began, "it dimensional travel, of course."

"But how?"

Twilight searched through her memory before replying, "Well, while I was studying about cross-dimensional travel, it said that each world has its own time. Everything is different from the way they are. For example, when me and Spike or me, Spike, Red, and Ace cross into another world three months earlier, it took us three days to get back and, how long does it take for us to get back in standard time?"

"More like, three hours." came a reply.

"And right when we got back, Ace said that they`re be spending six months here and in their world, it take an hour and six minutes. Now you get the idea of cross-dimensional time travel?"

Rainbow tapped her chin and said, "No."

Twilight sighed and said, "You`ll get use to it, eventually."

Fluttershy turned to Angel who is sitting next to Peter and said to him, "What about you? How many campaigns you went in?"

Before Angel could reply, Grim said, "Who? Angel? He`s new. This is his first campaign, not mentioning he already survived his first combat in Ponyville.

"Angel? I have a bunny named Angel but I do not know where he is. I hope he is okay." Fluttershy replied, looking into her cherry-powered drink.

Rainbow went over to Angel and said, "Hey Angel! Want a carrot?"

Angel give her a glare then said, "U mm.. No I don`t want a carrot. Why are you all making fun of me?"

Peter act like he snap out of his dream and said, "Cause, we all love making fun of new recruits. Well, you are all veteran now. No point of it anyway."

Spike came by to the table from the mess hall, sat down next to Twilight, drinking coffee.

"Spike!" says Twilight, taking away his coffee," I told you not to drink that! I don`t want you to do all hyper up like Pinkie over there."

She pointed at Pinkie, who is way too hyper from drinking seventy four coffee cups that are laying next to her.

"Got… too… have… more!" she yelled and ran over to the mess hall, only to hear crashing from it.

Spike snatched back his coffee and said, "So? Those cherry powder is making me sick and I`m not drinking those again!" He took a sip and said to Peter, "Hey, Peter! We rescue our coffee and donuts. What should we do now?"

Peter sat up and imitating Red voice, saying, "Good job men! Now all we have to do is to sit back and enjoy our find."

Rarity came out of her tent, right in time to see Pinkie came running past her, even more hyper up.

"She took it again, did n`t she." Rarity said when she reached the table.

Peter stand up and said, "I don`t know about you guys. I got to get over to the motor pool."

"So you can blow up the colonel car again?" said Grim, knowing what Peter is going to do.

"Maybe." Peter replied and walked away, only to come back and take a donuts out of the donuts box that is sitting in the middle of the table.

Then, he came back and took another one.

when he came back a third time, Twilight shouted out loud, "Stop coming back and just take the whole box!"

Peter took the box then took off. Twilight just shook her head and sat back down.

"I have one more question," she said, looking at Grim, "How come Red don`t have a sidearm like we do? Is it because he didn`t want one?"

Grim think for a minute before replying, "No, it just that he don't want another one."

This surprised Twilight.  
"What do you mean he don`t want another one? What happened to his first one?"

"I don`t know. Go ask Peter. He`ll tell you what happened cause he was there."

"Where is Peter anyway?" Rarity asked.

Right when she finish her sentence, there was an explosion at the motor pool.

Military police and Firefighters were going around them, trying to figure out the problem.

Peter came running from the motor pool, face blacken from the explosion, saying, "I`m all out of donuts again!"

Then, the compound alarm went off.

If the compound alarm goes off, everyone need to take cover in bunkers and nearby dug-in trenches.

Everyone jumped in a nearby trench.

After going in, Twilight said to Peter, "You blow the car, did n`t you?"

"Maybe." says Peter, "All I ever did is plant some C-4 into the donuts box and slide it under the car. Then all of the sudden, donuts started flying all over the place."

"Now that funny!" said Pinkie, laying next to Peter and is not all hyper up anymore, "I remember giving Princess Celestia some exploding ink!"

"Yes Pinkie, I remembered that." Twilight then turned to Peter, "So tell me Peter, what happened to Red first pistol and not wanting to have another one?

"Well," Peter began, "it all happened some time ago, say eight months ago? Well, anyway, me and Red were doing this mission in this snow covered world and we were crossing this ice bridge then suddenly, a rocket came by, hitting the bridge and me and Red ran before the bridge broke into pieces. I made it to the other side first but for Red, he fell then I`d caught him. I remembered his .45 slide out of his holster and went down the canyon. Never to be seen again."

"Why can`t he get another one?" said Applejack, who overheard the conversation.

"Red said that .45 was special to him. He got it from someone who is really close to him and I can says he carry it since he`d joined the army and now, all he thought about is how he going to get that .45 back."

The alarm stopped and they all waited for an all clear signal then got up and went back to the table.

"Nothing the same with Red without his .45. He would n`t take its much. Now, will you excuse me, I gotta run before the MP could catch me." Peter took off and ran down the rows of tents and disappeared.

Spike finished his coffee and said, "Is there anything to make it up for it?"

Twilight thought for a moment then shook her head, saying, "No, nothing can."

She turned and went to her tent.

Six days later, they were all call to the briefing tent for an upcoming operation they are about to take part on. But is wasn`t an operation, it was something else.

"Alright people, listen up!" says Colonel Cole, their regimental commander and the same one that got his car blown up by Peter, "You 501st will take part on an invasion our Allies will have here in this pony world. The reason why we`re having this so called Invasion is because our boys up front couldn`t get past these heavy Moras artillery's, Armored, Paratroopers and Infantry divisions who`ve been raising them hell. So for now, the army wanted us Airborne men and women to go behind enemy line and give them something to lived for. But we got a problem with supplies and transportation. As it turn out, there was another world that have a dimensional trance like this one. We attack that world as the same time we assaulted this one. The army believed to give more supple to the human world more than the pony world. They`re faggot so that all I got."

Someone on the front row raised his hand and said, "Sir, what kind of transportation we`ll be using?"

Cole laughed and said, "We are using some World War II planes, Private, and that all the best we can do."

Before anyone could leave the tent, the colonel made his last remark, saying, "Is any one of one is the one that blow up my jeep that was covered in donuts last week, I`ll have you court-martial. Now, everyone will need to pack up tonight cause the Invasion will start at midnight. Good luck and may God be with you."

Everyone left the tent and begin packing their gear together.

At 2300 hours, they all head to the assembly field where everyone begin to gear up, checking their weapons and stand in line in front of their assigned C-47 Dakotas transport planes that were ready to take them behind enemy line.

As the squad file two column and sat on the ground because of heavy equipments hat they need to carry next to plane number 15, Red and Ace stand in front of them with Ace saying, " Guys, we are about to take part on an largest airborne operation that Equestria as ever seen. Most of you will never return home to your loved one. That why we has each other. We all should fight together as soldier or as a family. We are together and that what our motto mean 'We stand alone together.'"

Then Red picked up the speech, "Whether it me or Ace, it our job to get each and one of you home to see your family. We all should come home together. Dead or Alive, we are coming home together."

Then, there the signal to board up.

Starting from the front, Red and Ace went to each of the squad member to help board and whispered, "Good luck."

With everyone in the plane, Red helped Ace to get in the plane, first pushing him up the ladder with the help from Twilight and Applejack above.

Before getting in the plane, Red looked back to see the moon beginning to descend and every planes, 160 in all, prepared to take flight.

Red went in and sat down next to the door and look outside.

With a thought in mind, He looked down the plane aisle then took out his rosary attached to his cross and begin praying to God to help him and his fellow soldiers make this out alive.

Their plane run down the runway and soon was in formation with all the other plane.

They are now on their ways to save Equestria.

Back in Canterlot, Celestia looked out a window from her castle and could see the Invasion planes in V-formation flying in her vision and she hope her little ponys will make it out of the war.

If they can.

**I`m sorry that it taking me forever to post another chapter but I`m having a hard time trying to type it into the word document. Just to spoil it to another who is becoming a fan to this, the next chapter will be the Airborne drop behind enemy line. It like D-Day but it little bit different.**

**I has posted a website that goes with this. You should go on music and listen to all the music I`d posted there, especially the ending credit. Enjoy! **

**I hope you enjoy this. If there any mistake, please lets me know. I hadn't got a chance from to get any replied. Please just reply in the box below.**

**BlazingAngel out. [Transmission end]**


	7. Day to Days

**Chapter 6**

**Day to Days**

_We are on our way to tip the balance of the war against the Moratin Empire for control over Equestria._

_This will be the largest invasion that was ever attempt in Equestria._

_With the British 6__th__ Airborne and the American 17__th__, 82__nd__ and 101__st__ Airborne Division and also many Infantry of all types attacking, there no ways we will fail this one._

_Our mission is to drop behind enemy line, capture various towns and roads, then attack keys positions and disrupt enemy morale._

_The 101__st__ objective is to take two villages, Sweetdale and Carentan, both of them has roads that intersected to a road that led to Ponyville. After both villages capture, we need to assault several artillery positions that has been pounding us for weeks. After all this complete, we must wait for our infantry to move up and take over our place, if they can._

_Just pray we might get out of this._

_-Red_

[**Before you begin reading, go on the website and play MOH Airborne.****]**

Using it as a cover, the clouds departed as a C-47 came into view. Then, follow more C-47s transports plane. Soon, the whole night sky is cover by C-47s plane, flying on to their destination.

In plane number 15, sitting next to the open door, Red look out the door and stare at the whole below him.

_Such a beautiful world_, he thought, putting his head back in the plane, _only to be ruin in an all-out war._

He looked down the plane aisle at all of his squad and turn to look at Ace across from him, saying, "You scared?"

"Nope" Ace replied, "This is my eight combat jumps. What about you?"

"I don`t know," says Red, grinning, "Since being a pony for so long, I`m not sure if I`ll survive at all!"

They stay quiet until Red spoke out, "What time is it?"

Ace checks his watch on his left wrist and answered back, "It 0345 hours."

"What today?"

"Tuesday"

"No, not the days, the number."

"Today is June 6, why?"

Red was surprised when he heard this. He replied, "Wow, today is the anniversary of D-Day."

"What is D-Day?" Twilight asked next to him.

Red replied back, "D-Day is the largest invasion in history. In 1944, the Allies invaded a nation called France to fight against these people called Nazis and the Allies eventually saved the world. It weird why there another invasion similar to it. Here we are, saving Equestria. And all I can say is, this is another D-Day."

After he said this, the plane rocked, sending Spike on top of Twilight lap, still asleep.

"I guess those anti-airsickness pills are working great! Putting us all to sleep." said Twilight, carefully moving herself.

It true, half of the plane passengers were asleep because of the pills. No wonder no one want it. Those damn thing act like sleeping pills.

Few minutes later, an artillery round from the ground came up and exploded next to the plane, waking everyone up. Then, more rounds started coming in all over the place, making it like a fourth of July firework show. Some of the planes next to them exploded as they took a direct hit but the Invasion fleet continues on.

The plane lurched left and right as it took a near misses from the exploding rounds.

"What going on?" said Rarity, down the aisle.

"What do you think?" says Red, yelling, "They`re shooting at us!"

Then, a plane next to their took a direct hit.

It right wing snapped off and the plane spin all the way to the ground then exploded, killing everyone inside.

"When the red light!?" said Applejack, holding on to her reserve chute for dear life.

"How should I know? Go and ask the pilot!" said Ace, holding on to his seat.

There are signal light on top on the door frame. The red light meant they are near their drop zone and the green light meant they are over the drop zone, which also signals them to jump out of the door.

After what seem an endless minute of a nightmare, the red light came on.

Being a graduate cadet from an Airborne School and a qualified paratrooper, Red was elected as jumpmaster to make sure everyone get out of the plane properly.

He got up, standing near the door and facing his squad, he shouted over his lung, "Stand up, Stand up!"

They all stand up and filed a line facing to the rear of the door.

"Hook up!"

They all hook their parachute cord to the anchor line that run down on the plane ceiling.

"Equipment check!"

They check the pony in front of them combat backpack and parachute to make sure they are ready to go.

"Shout out Equipment check!"

Being the last one in line, Peter shouted out, "Number 13 okay!"

Allen-" Number 12 okay!"

Garnett- "Number 11 okay!"

Angel- "Number 10 okay!"

Rainbow- " Number 9 okay!"

Fluttershy- "um.. Number 8?"

Pinkie- "Number 7 okay. Wahoo!"

Applejack, "Number 6 okay!"

Rarity- "Number 5 okay!"

Spike- "Number 4 okay!"

Twilight- "Number 3 okay!"

Ace- "Number 2 okay!"

"Number one okay!" Red shouted then held a thumb up.

They are now ready to jump. Now to wait for the green light.

Red stand in front of the door, watching all around him as shells continue exploding all around them. He was so close to the door, with his hands outside the door, just one push and he`ll be out of the plane.

Ace noticed behind Red and shouted at him, "Red! Stand in the door!"

Red heard him and step back inside the plane.

With the anti-aircraft fire is getting heavy in every second, everyone in the plane was shouting at the front to just jump so they don`t die with the plane if they get hit.

"Calm down! We`ll get there! Once we jump, I`ll see you all on the ground! Just don`t get hit in midair!" Red shouted back at all of them.

Right when he`d finish his sentence, the green light came on.

"Go!" Red yelled and everyone started to jump out of the door.

Ace jumped out first, follow by Twilight then everyone else in the plane.

While they were jumping, Fluttershy hesitated and froze at the door.

"Come on Fluttershy! Jump!" Rainbow said behind her.

But, Fluttershy won`t move.

"Just kick her out already!" Red yelled next to them.

Rainbow then kicked Fluttershy in the bottom and jump out after her.

When the last one jump, Red was about to jump out then an 88`s artillery around exploded at the middle of the plane, ripping it in half.

The world seen to fly toward the ground as Red manage to hold on to the plane and push himself out into the night sky.

When he exited the plane, his cord pulled open his parachute and there he was, flying down to the ground at 10,000 feet toward the ground in the middle of the carnage all around him with exploding shells and burning C-47s.

Then, a C-47 with a burning engine came flying toward Red!

As soon as he saw this, Red pulled his riser to his hard left and out of the way of the burning plane.

When he reaches 500 feet off the ground, bullets started ripping through his parachute.

Red looked down and saw one of the Moratins AA gun shooting at him!

Red thought he`s going to die but luckily, the AA gun shifted it firing at the C-47s flying over Red.

Red was out of range from the AA gun and hit the ground with a thud on his back. He got up, took of f his riser and parachute and take out his weapon from his leg bag that is attached to his gear.

When he was about to get off the field, he first took out his Gammon grenade and threw it at the AA gun, putting it out of action.

Red got off the field, found a road and takes it course northward.

_Now, all I need to do is find the other and get to the rally point._ he thought, passing a crashed C-47, _but it impossible to find them with all the chaos that scattered the whole Invasion force._

While he is walking, he hears someone splashing in water and calling for help off on his right behind a hedgerow.

Red went to investigate and found the pony splashing in a pond.

Whoever it was can`t get out because of the 100 pound gear and parachute is pulling it down. Red drops his weapon and gear and jump in the water.

He reaches the pony, pulled out his trench knife out and cut the harness and gear off.

After that gone, he dragged the pony out of the water to the side of the pond.

The pony coughs and spluttered, "Aught, stupid pond. I`m not jumping out of the plane ever again!"

Red realized who it was.

It was Rarity.

"Oh thank you Red!" she said getting up, "The wind caught me off course and carried me to the pond. You`re a lifesaver!"

"Don`t mention it. Have you seen the other squad members?" said Red as they were walking back to the road.

"I don`t know." said Rarity, adjusting her helmet, "I think that while I was still in mid-air, whoever was behind me obviously landed in Sweetdale. I think it was Applejack. Then, Peter in front of me landed west from here. We got scattered badly all over the place, didn`t we?"

Red nodded and replies, "Since you`re unarmed, here." He handed her his Thompson. "Now, let go find the other by continue up this road."

There gunfire and explosions going on around them as they walked up the road.

Then, Red stopped cause there something movement up ahead.

Red signal Rarity to bush on the side of the road and waited whoever coming up.

There ponies came into view, but Red can`t see their faces because of the night sky so he take out a toy cricket.

There rule about this toy cricket the army issued them.

If you`re challenging someone you don`t who side they`re on, click the cricket once and wait for a countersign which the person you`re challenging needed to click twice.

If that person won`t respond, it better to shoot and get on with it.

There other counter and countersign too.

If someone says Flash, you say Thunder. But Red felt the need to use the cricket because there is fatality of when you say it to the enemy, they`ll shoot you from the spot.

Red clicks the cricket.

_Click Clack_

And waited for a countersign, which there is none but the sound stopped the three ponies from moving any further.

Red clicks the cricket again.

_Click Clack_

Again there is none but the ponies on the road is just turning their head, trying to detect where the sound coming from.

"To hell with this." Red muttered as he takes the safety off his Stoner.

Then, came the countersign.

_Click Clack Click Clack_

Red sighed and said to the ponies, "Identify yourself."

The three ponies looked at each other before one of them replies, "Us three are from the one-oh-one."

Red knew who that voice belong to. It Peter but he wanted to push it further.

He asked again, "What regiment?"

"The 501st"

"Battalion?"

"3rd Battalion."

"Company?"

"F Company. Why? You`re in the same unit?"

Red looked at Rarity and said to her out loud for the ponies to hear, "What do you think about this, Rarity?"

"I don`t know," says Rarity, grinning, "It looked like we caught them red-handed."

Before any of the ponies on the road could says anything, Red and Rarity both came out of their hiding spot with Red saying, "Why didn`t you answer my first call?"

Peter, along with Grim and Twilight on either side of him, replied back with a smirk, "Damn cricket are hard to find in a body like this."

"Have you seen the other?" Twilight asked, "I lost contact with Ace, Allen and Garnett. I also lost sight of Spike when he landed."

"Nope," Rarity answered her, "Any idea where Rainbow and Fluttershy at?"

"I have no idea. Where`s Applejack?"

"I saw her got caught at Sweetdale."

Red sighed and said, "Well, all we have to do now is to get to the rally point."

"That the problem," says Grim, galloping next to him, "where are we?"

Red shrugged then got an idea.

He reached into his jacket and took out his escape map that has a full view of Equestria roads and location then took out a flashlight. Then, he turned to Peter and said to him, "Give me your poncho so no one could see my flashlight. The rest of you watch for enemy contact."

Grim helped Peter take out his poncho from his combat gear and handed it to him.

Peter open up his poncho and let Red slip under it, then Peter himself.

"Ohm, it comfy under here." Said Peter as he slide next to Red.

"Shut up." Red replies as he unfolds his map and turns his flashlight on.

As Peter hold the map up, Red reached for his shoulder button and took it off to reveal a small compass attached to the bottom of the button.

Red places the compass in the middle of the map and examine their location then called Twilight over.

Twilight slip in and Red said to her, "Do you remember where we are?"

Twilight looked at the map for a moment then replied by pointing at the map, "We`re on Intersect 5, five miles southeast of Sweetdale."

Red shook his head side to side, saying, "That not right. We`re suppose to land at Intersect 3, north of Sweetdale .Our rally point is ten miles northeast from us at Maryville. We just landed at the 82nd sector. They`re suppose to take Sweetdale and here we are not where we suppose to be at."

"What should we do?" Peter said as they slip out of the poncho.

Red thought for a moment as he put away the map and flashlight and replied to everyone around him, "Let`s start the war from right here since the whole division is scattered all over the place. We can take out enemy patrols along the way and also pick up as many soldiers as we can as we head for the rally point."

As he got up he added, "Okay guys and girls, we`re moving to our rally point. Don`t shoot anyone in sight unless you given them the challenge, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let move out and try to keep quiet." Said Red and they all begin to walk up north on the road as light begin to shine over the sky and the firefight around them is still going on.

Three hours later, they came up on a hill that overlooked Sweetdale below. The fighting for control of the village is still going on as the squad stopped on top of the hill.

"Should we go down and help?" Twilight asked Red.

"No," Red replied without looking at her, "Let bypass it and continue on to our rendezvous."

They bypass Sweetdale and continue on down the intersection.

While they were walking, someone ponies said, "Flash."

Everyone in the squad looked at each other. None of them said it.

The sky is still dark so Red replied to the answer, "Thunder."

Then, out from the bushes next to the road out came Ace, Garnett, Allen and eight other ponies Red never seen before.

"Good, now we got someone from our unit," said Ace as he walked up to Red, "I found these guys," referring the eight unknown ponies behind him, "from the 82nd. Have you found out where we are?"

"Yea, we`re in the wrong sector again. We`re heading on up to Maryville. Have you seen the other?" Red asked Ace.

"Nope"

"Well, let get going then."

Twenty minutes later, the sun begins to rise as the squad, plus the 82nd group, arrived at Maryville. They were surprised to see one-quarter of the whole 501st fighting force, including ponies from other units.

When they walked up a road that led into the village, they found a group of prisoners sitting in a ditch next to the road while being guarded by a MP.

The squad passed the group without even looking at the group, all except for Twilight, who stopped at stare at them.

She said to one of them, "I hope you learn your lesson."

When she was about to leave, one of the POW turned his head and said, "Thank, I`m glad I`m going back to Ponyville."

This stopped Twilight in her track as she replied, "You been to Ponyville? I mean, not in the battle and all that.

"No, I live there."

This surprised Twilight as she stand next to the ditch and asked, "Why are you fighting for the Moratins?"

The former Ponyville resident sighed and replied, "When the Moratin took over Ponyville that day, they capture us and make all the stallions fight for them. I never wanted to join but they said that if you did not join, they will kill all of our family so we did."

"That terrible!"

"Yeah, so now, I`m happy to go home so I can return to my family."

"Come on Twilight!" Grim called out from the road.

"Glad to meet you!" Twilight said to the POW one final time then went up the road to rejoin her squad.

Along the way, she passed Ace who is walking to the POW`s. He stopped to offer the MP a cigarette then to the POW`s. Most of them accepted it while other just stared at Ace. Ace took out his lighter and helps light up the cigarette. After that, he backed up to the road, still facing the POW`s then took one long blow on his cigarette.

After he blew the smoke out, he dropped his cigarette, put his L85 on automatic and lit up his gun at the POW`s.

All the POW`s were dead as soon as they hit the ground.

The guard that was watching the POW`s was horrified when Ace finished shooting.

After that, he looked at the guard then walked back up the road he came.

After entering the village, both Red and Ace were summoned to a Post Office that served as the regiment CP or Command Post.

The rest of the squad is walking around, hoping they can find the rest of their squad members.

While walking down between rows of crates that served as a weapon depot, Twilight sat down near a haystack. She couldn`t help but kept on thinking when all of her friends might be.

Rarity found her and sat down next to her, saying, "Don`t worry, we`ll find them."

"I know, I just couldn`t help it." Twilight replied.

They didn`t say anything else when someone broke the silence, saying, "Twilight?"

Twilight looked up and sees Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie walking up to her.

"I've been looking for you ponies!" Twilight exclaimed as she got up to greet them, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, here and there." Rainbow reply with a smirk.

"After we landed, "Fluttershy began, "We don't know where to go and we fond Pinkie stuck in a tree."

"It was fun hanging upside down!" Pinkie giggled.

Fluttershy continues, "After we cut her down, we ran into some ponies that were belonged to the 502nd and they dropped us off here."

"And guess who else we found." Said Rainbow and she step aside, revealing Applejack behind her limping forward with a bandage on her front left leg.

"Oh darling! What happened to you?" Rarity said, gasping.

Applejack begins by showing her injured leg, "The wind blew me off course and I ended up landing in the middle of a firefight in Sweetdale. When I landed, I sprained my leg on a pavement but barely got out of there. Things got worse down at Sweetdale. After I made it out of there, I hitch a ride on a wagon from guys who were from our unit. When I got here, these three found me and Fluttershy gives me a shot of morphine for my leg. I'm fine for now." She looked around and said with a confused expression, "Where all the other?"

"Red and Ace are at the CP," Twilight replied, "The rest of the guys are somewhere around here."

"Okay, what about Spike?"

Twilight didn't answer to that question.

Moment later, when the whole squad regrouped, Red and Ace returned from the CP and walked their squad and the guys they picked up earlier to a building.

"Alright listen up," Red begin as he unfolded his map and lay it on a table, "Major Howard," their battalion commander, "wanted us to go out east from here and take out a battery consisting four 105mm Artillery guns that has been pounding our friends on the road for weeks. Also, the 82nd finally took Sweetdale after the chaos this morning but for Carentan, we couldn't take the village because of stiff resistance that the Moras have set up. So now we got to wait for supplies to catch up. So, the battery is at a place called Breucort Manor. Intel said that it is well camouflage and covered by machine gun nests from the north, south and west. These MG nests has well good field of fire, which need to be taken out first. Engineers" referring to Twilight and Pinkie, "Once we capture the guns, I want you to place explosives to disable them. We all going to rephrase this Infantry tactic from the textbook. Now let's go get those guns!"

Half an hour later, the Equestrian squad, plus eight guys from the 82nd Airborne, were walking down a road that led eastward when all of the sudden, they all can hear faint booming sound up ahead.

"Look like the Moras are hitting our guys on the road." Said one of the 82nd soldiers.

"Let's go catch some war over there." Said another.

Up ahead on the column, Twilight said to Red, "What the plan?"

"We`ll find out once we get there" Red replied back to her as they were getting off the road into some hedgerow off to their right.

On the other side of the hedgerow lay Brecourt Manor. In front of the house is the four 105`s mm guns on the field, with it crews firing off into somewhere the Allies could be.

After the squad positioned themselves in a ditch, Rainbow called out, "What are we waiting for? Let get `em!"

"No wait," Ace said as Rainbow was about to get up, "There might be some MG nests covering the field." He turn to Red, "Red, take Twilight and observe the area."

Red nodded and said, "Okay, Twilight with me!"

Red and Twilight went and hid beside an abandoned hay wagon near the opening of the hedgerow. As Twilight cover him, Red lay on his belly and crawled forward about 15 meters from the hedgerow. As he looked around, he noticed the guns is surrounded what seem like trenches in the ground. As he begins to crawl back, Moratins infantry came out of the trenches and begin positioning themselves around the guns.

With this new information's, Red crawled back to Twilight and tell her to get Ace.

When she came back with Ace, Red told him what he saw.

Ace nodded and tells them to regroup. When they got back to their squad, Ace begin, "Alright, the Moratins now know what they`re going to do. We are going to attack the position by the textbook. Applejack, set up your MG on the opening of the hedgerow right there and give us some covering fire once I give you the sign. Rainbow, you see that tall tree right there?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to go up there and give us some sniper support. Red, I`ll take the 82nd guys and flank them on the right. You take Twilight, Allen and Garnett and crawl to the trenches. You got it?"

"Wilco." Red replied with a nod.

"Alright, everyone else can give out some covering fire once the attacks start. Now get in position."

Every pony went to their spot on the sign of the attack.

When Applejack and Rainbow got into position, Ace waved at Applejack and she starts firing at some Moratins who are out into the field. Once they are mowed down, Rainbow begins sniping at the Moratins machine gun crew who were trying to get their gun into action.

After they were put out of action, Ace waved at Red and his team to begin crawling up to the trenches.

Red and his team successfully got to the trenches and begin taking out the Moratins that were in there.

During the assault, Ace told his 82nd guys to begin flanking the Morains. As they were crawling to the trenches, they begin taking fire from the of the gun pit. One 82nd trooper raised his head to see where the enemy and was immediately shot in the head, killed instantly.

As Ace and his team were taking casualties, while in the trenches, Red and his team were making progress as they were making their way through the trenches toward the first gun. While they were running and taking cover, a Moratin threw a stick grenade at them and it landed between Allen legs.

Red saw it first and yelled, "Watch out, grenade!"

Everyone took cover and Allen flips around on the ground as the grenade exploded between his legs.

As it turn out, when Allen flipped over, his rifle got in between him and grenade and absorbed the blast, leaving Allen unscathed.

As the smoke cleared, Garnett said to Allen, "Goddamn it Allen! How the hell you kept surviving from the grenade like that?"

Allen smiled as he replied, "Magic."

After the incident, the team finally reaches the first gun and begins clearing out the gun crew. As they were doing this, Ace team, as well as the ponies, got to the trenches and a trench fight begin.

While sniping, Rainbow continue to pick off the Moratins one by one when one of the enemy MG nest spotted her and level their gun at her, fighting round after round of bullets at the tree she was in.

Branches snapped all around her as she jumped off and landed with a thud. She got up and ran over to Applejack who is reloading her SAW.

Applejack saw her and said to her, "What happened?"

"You don`t want to know." Rainbow replied as she position herself next to Applejack.

Back in the trenches and after capturing the first gun, Red and his team begin making their way toward the second gun, which is a couple of yards ahead of them.

Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy joined them as the reaches the second gun.

As they were taking fire from a house ahead of them, Rarity took cover behind a sandbag next to Twilight and spotted a dead Moratin officer with a briefcase beside him out into the field in front of her.

Thinking it much be a souvenir, she ran out toward the officer under fire as her teammate were yelling at her to get back. Rarity reaches the officer and opened his briefcase, showing a sight part for one of the gun.

"What?" she muttered. She ran out here just for nothing? That is just disgraceful.

After seeing the sight, she quickly ran back to her squad.

For some reason, the MG nest that were positioned near the house saw Rarity but didn`t opened fire on her cause they thought she was a medic when she ran toward the officer. And when she ran back, they realized their mistake and opened fire on her.

Bullets kicked up around her as Rarity dived into the sandbag and landed next to Twilight.

"Are you crazy?" Twilight said to her as Rarity got up.

"It for a matter of chance for finding something that I wanted!" Rarity reply with a huff.

As Red team is pinned down, Ace team captured the third gun with another pony loss and took out the MG nest that was firing at the other team.

When the enemy fire lit up, Red looked over and saw Ace and his team attempting to take the fourth gun. As they were running toward the gun emplacement, they were taking fire from the house.

Ace and his team reach the fourth gun and secured it. When Ace waved at Red, Red turn and told Twilight to place some demolition charges but whiteness fell over Twilight face and she reply, "Um.. Red I don`t have them?"

"What do you mean you don`t have them? I thought you did!"

"I lost them in the jump!"

"Why didn`t you tell me before we attacked?"

Twilight shrugged and Red shook his head side to side. Then, he got in idea.

"Does any one of you have any block charges?"

"Now that what I `d have!" Pinkie said as she took off her backpack and handed Red a couple of block charges.

Red reaches over and grabbed one of the stick grenades that were on a box nearby.

He walked over to the gun barrel and places the block charges into the barrel. After it slides into place, he put the grenade in the barrel, pulled the pin and slides it down.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled as other took cover.

The gun barrel exploded with it bang and the gun itself is now out of condition.

"Well, that works." Said Twilight when she looked at the destroyed barrel.

"Now, we`re in business!" said Spike as he followed Red to the second gun to repeat the procedures.

After destroying all the guns safe lock and barrel, the squad is still taking fire from the Moratins who are positioned at the house. The Moratins started to re-direct their fire by first dropping mortars rounds and letting out small hit-and-run attack.

"Fall back!" Red yelled as everyone tried to get back to the hedgerow that they just came from earlier. But they can`t get out of the trenches because they are taking heavy mortar and small arms fire from the house.

As they were pinned down, Ace managed to lift his head from the trenches without getting shot and signal Applejack and Rainbow who were still at the hedgerow to go and get some help. Both Rainbow and AJ nodded and left their position and ran up the direction where they came from.

Twilight saw them took off and yelled out, "Where are they going?"

Ace put his head back into the trenches and replied back, "I`d sent them to go and get help!"

"We could`ve use Applejack machine gun support."

"Just shut up and keep those Moras out." Ace shot back at her with a glare and he went to get into position.

After fighting for exactly two hours of exchanging gunfire, the squad is running low on ammunition, food, and water and is in a state of near exhaustion.

In one of the gun pit, Twilight and Red are sitting near a sandbag while Ace covered the field in front of them with the reminding ammo of his .45s.

"See?" Twilight complain, "We could`ve use Applejack machine gun fire support."

"Could you just shut up for one minute?" Ace said to her, "It not like they`ll be coming back anytime soon."

Right when he said this, enemy mortars are now dropping all over them, letting the squad now that the Moratins are going to attack again.

"Here we go again!" Rarity yelled as the squad got into position.

Because of low ammunition, every squad members must consumed their ammo by taking pot shot like take a shot or two then duck back down.

As the Moratins got closer and closer to the trenches, Ace was about to order every ponies to retreat when he heard a rumbling sound out behind a hedgerow to their rear.

Then, a M1 Abram tank crashes through the hedgerow and roar toward the house and the trenches. On the back of the tank turret is Applejack and Rainbow, hiding behind the armor while directing the tank fire onto the Moratins position.

The ponies that were in the trenches cheered at the tank as it put rounds after rounds at the house, blowing it to pieces.

The, Allies infantry started to show up on the battlefield to clear out any enemy resistance.

After the area is secure, the ponies got out of the trenches and went to greet Rainbow and Applejack for their action.

"What took you so long?" Rarity asked them approaches them.

"You know, traffic." Rainbow replied, "We managed to get these guys out of the road so they can be able to help us."

"And guess who we found." Applejack added as she step aside, revealing Spike behind them.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed.

She went over to Spike and hugged him, saying, "Where have you been? I was worried you didn't survive the jump!"

"Well," Spike begin, "After I`d landed, I don`t know where to go so I ended up heading north until I`d link up to the Infantry."

"Wait a minute," said Red, confused, "You`re telling us that you ended up walking all the way up to the front line?"

"I guess so."

"That a shame." Says Rainbow, shaking her head side to side.

Before any ponies else could says something, Twilight said to them, "Guys, could we just head back to the base? We`ve have a tough day today and I want us to rest and wait for the rest of the day to end."

Every pony agrees and started to head back to their base area.

They have survived D-Day and carry out their objective by destroying the guns and they has open the corridor for the Allies to continue their push toward the Crystal Mountain and possibly, the Crystal City.

**3****rd**** Squad has suffered four dead and two wounded while leading the assault of the guns at Brecourt Manor.**

**The following action of the participants that has made the assault on Brecourt Manor are listed here for the nomination for a medal for their bravery under fire and destroying the gun that were part of the objective during D-Day:**

**Distinguish Service Cross: Ace **

**Silver Star: Red, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

**Bronze Star: Rarity, Fluttershy, Allen, Garnett, Angel, Pinkie Pie Peter, Grim, including the reminding survivors from the 82****nd**** Airborne Division.**

**Author notes: I`m sorry it took a while to get another chapter to be publish. Has trouble trying to get this really long one out for you guys. I hope you like this chapter! It the best one I could get out of my head! If you have any question, please let me know. I hope you keep up with the story!**

**The ending music is on the website that said all part. Should be called End Credit.**

**[Transmission end]**


	8. Carentan

**Chapter 7**

**Carentan**

_Twelve days after the so called 'Invasion', the Allies finally push the Moratins back and are now on their way toward the Crystal Empire. But it only a matterof time before the Moratins could counter-attack._

_But there is a problem. We cannot advance unless Carentan is taken. It has a main road that runs through the village and out of the region. Without the road, how are we suppose to get out and attack the Moratins in the other region if we`re stuck here in this small region that is surrounded by hills without getting shot up? We`re suppose to take the village during D-Day but has failed because of heavy resistance. So now, with heavy armor and infantry support on our side, we are going to try again. I don`t know who I`m talking to in this very moment. All I know is that we`re going to take this village and hope that we can get out of this crossfire._

Spike.

June 8

D+2

Carentan

0800 hours

Jets passed overhead as Spike, riding on Twilight back, was taking in nature breeze as the squad, as well the whole company they are in, were walking down a road that will led them to the outskirt of Carentan.

After the assault of the battery at Brecourt Manor two days ago, Red and Ace decided to give the girls and Spike rank like in a military transition.

As second in command, Twilight is given a rank as a corporal. Everyone else is either a Private First Class [PFC] or just a private.

The other former soldiers already have their rank. Peter is a Staff Sergeant, Grim a Sergeant, Allen and Garnett are PFC and Angel a Private.

There no point who has what-what, they been given a rank and has to deal with it.

They can get promoted by getting a battlefield commission or behind the front line.

When Spike is given a rank of PFC, he turns it down.

"Why would I get a rank higher than most of my friends? beside, I`m just a baby dragon." he said to Red, who is offering him the promotion.

"Do you just want to be a Private then?" Red replied.

Spike thought about it then said yes.

"Okay." Red nodded and walked away.

There other who are higher than Twilight but for some reason, she still given as second in command of the squad.

Both Grim and Peter were disappointed but that the way how life works.

As the company is walking, gunfire can be heard all over the region.

Spike shivered as he listens to the firefight all around him then said, "Hey Twilight, how long do we have to keep this up?"

Twilight replied by looking over her shoulder, "Oh I don`t know, as long as we push the Moratins back, we might be able to go back to Ponyville again."

Rainbow overheard them and said, "Beside that, why can`t we use helicopters to land us at the village faster than on foot? It is a lot easier if we can try that."

Twilight scoffed and shot back with a look, "Beside the fact that the Moratins had set up anti-air defenses all around us and it will be suicidal if we did that kind of plan."

"Yeah, I`m just saying. Man, I sure miss flying. I haven`t been using my wings for days now."

"Besides flying," said Applejack behind her, "I wonder what happened to all the residents from Ponyville after the Invasion. I hope they`re all right."

"What about Discord?" says Fluttershy, worried about the Greek lion.

"What about him?" said Rarity, "We have the Element of Harmony right? Why can`t we make him reappear like last time?"

"I don`t know," says Twilight, "We haven`t been using the Element for quite a while now. I`m not even sure we`re allow to use it during the war."

When Twilight finishes her sentence, the column stopped.

"What is it?" said Spike, getting off Twilight back.

Then, someone up front yelled out, "Six squads on both roads move it!"

There was a road that split in two ahead of them that led to the village.

Half of the company goes to the left while the other half, including the Equestrian squad, goes to the right.

They all were walking down the road when they were 150 yards from the village, a machine gun from one of the houses opened up on them.

Six soldiers on the lead column were killed while the whole column took cover by jumping into the ditches in the side of the road.

"I thought we flush them out!" Spike said to Twilight as they took cover.

"Well, the Air Force did the horrible job then!" Twilight replied.

Then, enemy mortar rounds begin to explode on the road, showering debris on the pinned down Allies soldiers.

There no way they could return fire now. Retreat is out of option.

All they could do is Advance and hope for the best that they won`t get wipe out. Not if there one MG that are pinning half of a company down.

Spike kept his head down when some ponies yelled, "Why isn`t anyone moving? Get up and move!"

Spike looked up to see who it was.

It was Red. He`d standing in the middle of the road, not bothering about the mortars or bullets that are flying all around him.

Neither spike nor the other ponies ever seen him screamed at them so loudly and deadly serious.

"Do what I do!" Red yelled then charged toward the house where the MG is.

Spike looked around the ditch he is in. Red is right. No pony is moving an inch.

Then, Ace rises up and yelled out for every pony to hear, "Follow me!" and charged toward the house.

_If these guys can do it, so can I_. Spike thought as he too, rises up and charged toward the house, then he was followed by every ponies else.

When he got there, Red and Ace both toss a grenade at the same time through the window where the MG is, and the explosion destroyed the whole floor.

After that, the fight was on. Ponies are running all over the place, firing and taking cover at the same time.

Spike took cover beside a chicken coop as he bump into a pony who in the same unit as he is.

When Spike tried to go around the corner, the pony grabbed him and pulled him back to where he is, saying, "Watch it! There a sniper on a platform up ahead. I`ll give covering fire, you`ll take him out. Alright?"

Spike nodded.

Right when the pony peeked around the corner, he took a bullet in the head and fell back toward and landing on top of him.

Spike pushed him off and checks to see if he okay, only to find the pony is dead.

Spike got up and quickly ran around another corner and ended up on a street.

While the fight was brought to the street, Moratins infantry started coming out of the houses, shooting everything they had. Pistols, rifles, assault rifles, mortar, even a mobile 88 artillery guns were shooting at the attackers.

Bullets were kicking all around him as Spike burst through a door of a house to get off the street.

Then, when he closes the door behind him for some reason, he heard something upstairs.

"Hello?" Spike called out as he slowly went up the steps.

He took out Rarity M9 pistol as he enters a room.

Right when he step through the doorway, he was quickly picked up and was thrown against the floor.

A large Moratin held him down by the neck and unsheathe a long dagger from his knife cover.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Baby-Drachen." the Moratin said as he pressed his dagger onto Spike throat.

Spike could n`t get his M9 to fire so instead, he manage to get a long breath then blew out his fire at the Moratin face.

The Moratin lets go of Spike as he screamed then crashed through the window.

After hearing a thud, Spike was panting when Red ran in the room.

"Spike, what happened?" Red said as he kneels beside Spike.

"Large Moras…tried to kill me…but…I killed him first." Spike replied, tear in his eyes.

He took out his M9 and said by holding it up to Red, "My pistol… would n`t fire. I think it jammed."

"Let me see." Red said as he took the pistol from Spike.

He looked it over then announced, "The condition is fine, it just that you left the safety on."

He turned the safety off then handed it back to Spike.

Then, mortar rounds are exploding dangerously close outside, shattering glass all over Spike and Red.

"Get up!" Red yelled as he picked up Spike ran downstairs to get out of the house.

When they ran outside, the house they got out exploded.

Red and Spike hit the dirt as debris fly everywhere.

They got up and ran up the street to hide behind a wall as a T-34 tank came into view ahead of them.

"Damn it!" said Red as he saw the tank.

The rest of the squad on now on the other side of the street, also taking cover in an alleyway.

"Spike!" Red said to him, "I need you to get to the other side of the street and get Rainbow to call in some air support!"

"Why me?" said Spike but Red cut him off, saying, "Because I`m a bigger target! They could n`t hit you a mile away because of your size! Now go and request for an air strike!"

"But…"

"Go!" Red yelled and Spike took off, dodging bullets and jumping over rubble to reach the other side.

He made it safely across and jump in beside Rainbow, saying, "Rainbow! Red is asking you to request for an air strike!"

"How should I do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Use your radio!" Spike yelled above the roar of gunfire.

Rainbow reaches back and replied, "Oh"

She set her SCR-500 radio on the ground in front of her and begins speaking into the field phone, requesting for an airstrikes.

"Copy that," said the receiver from the other end of the line, "What your coordinate?"

This caught Rainbow by surprise.

"What the holdup? Where is our air support?" said Applejack, reloading her SAW.

"A guy on the other end want a coordinate," said Rainbow, "I don`t know what that mean."

Applejack then walked up to her, grabbed the field phone and speaks into it, saying, "Look here, we got no time for this coordinate game. All you need to do is to take out this tank that is pinning us down or we all are going to die. Got that?"

The end is silence for a moment then said, "Roger that. We got visual of the tank. Stand clear for the payload."

Then, two F-22 Raptors came out of the horizon behind them then fly toward the tank, dropping bombs then fly back upward toward the sky, destroying the tank.

"Yahoo!" Applejack cheered into the phone, "You got `em! Thank for the help."

"You're welcome," said one of the pilots as the two jets is flying away, "Good luck Moose Sparkle."

"Moose Sparkle?" Applejack said to Rainbow after the line went dead, "What kind of hay name is that suppose to be?"

"It the code name for our unit," says rainbow, taking back the phone and put the radio on her back, "I kind of like it at first but it must`ve gotten really boring after a while."

Twilight jumped by and said to them, "Stop talking and advance! We still got to get to the middle of the village."

The Allied soldiers move up, passing the burning tank as well as corpses that got caught in the destruction and they reach the village square.

When they got there, they noticed that none of the other unit expect their own, has made it to their objective.

"That strange," says Rarity, passing an abandoned wagon, "All the other companies are supposed to meet us here."

"Should n`t F company be covering our rear?" said Allen.

"I don`t know," says Pinkie, "Hadn`t seen them ever since we move up."

"What about the rest of the company?" said Fluttershy, nervous.

"Don`t know that for sure either," Grim replied with an expression, "Maybe they got lost."

"Or worse." Garnett added, "They could be wiped out at any circumstances."

"We`re probably the only half a company in the whole division left in Carentan." Peter suggested.

Then Ace spoke out, "Enough chitchat and regroup!"

When they regroup beside a statue, Ace said to them, "Alright we got two full objective right now. We got to clear out any anti-air defenses that the Air Force was too stupid to take out around town and clear out any enemy resistance. Rainbow already called in reinforcement by choppers so I want to make it quick so we can get to it. Any question?"

Pinkie raised her hand in the air, waving, "Oooh, oooh!"

"Yes Pinkie?"

"Can we have cupcakes?" said Pinkie as she takes out a tray of freshly made cupcakes.

"What the… How did you?" says Rarity but we cut off by Pinkie who begin, "I found them in a bakery while we`re coming over here and these cupcakes felt so lonely I decided to take them and-,"

"Okay we can have the cupcakes later, "said Ace, "If you don`t get shot. Remember you`re objective and move out! We got 20 minutes till reinforcement arrives."

Before they depart, Ace added, "Oh, if you came across a basement while clearing out resistance, toss a grenade in there and keep moving. Might be some Moras hiding there."

They all nodded and took off to do their jobs.

Moment later while clearing out a house and destroying a SAM missile launcher, Spike found a basement door outside the house he is in.

He opened the door and, remembering Ace advice, took out his frag grenade.

_What if there innocent lives down there?_ He thought as he ready to pull the pin. _There could be._

Then, there is movement at the bottom of the stair.

Not wishing to pull the pin, he put his grenade back on his webbing and walked down the steps, saying, "Hello?"

When he reaches the bottom, out in the darkness at the far wall on his left, Spike could make out the figures of six ponies lying against the wall, away from the stairs.

"Don`t worry, we are liberator. We have come to free Equestria." Spike said to the figures.

Then, he saw a pairs of eyes looking at him as a little filly spoke out, "You are?"

"Yes." Spikes replied as he reaches for his flashlight, turn it on and pointed at the ponies, which were blocking their eyes from the light.

Spike shone the light away and asks in a calm tone, "How long have you ponies been down here?"

"Since the fighting started," said a mare, "We`ve been hoping some pony will come and rescue us."

Then, some pony called out from outside, "Spike, Spike are you down there?"

It was Twilight.

"Yeah, I`m down here. I think I found civilians here." Spike called back then said to the ponies, "Come on, I`ll get you out of here."

Spike led them out of the basement and went to the village square.

There are other civilians that survived the fighting, waiting for helicopters to pick them up and out of the battlefield.

All the SAM missile launchers in the area are destroyed as helicopters are coming in and landing in the square, dropping troops and picking up the civilians and the wounded out of there.

While this is happening, Spike wondered what would happened if he actually pulled the pin. Then, these ponies that he rescued would haunt him.

Spike shook his thought away and focused on getting these ponies to safety.

When the ponies Spike saved is boarding a helicopter, the filly hold Spike hand as she makes her way to the board in. When she board in, she hold Spike hand firmly as she say to him, "Thank you for saving us."

"You`re welcome." Spike replied as he let go of the filly hooves as the helicopter picked up speed and took off into the air.

When it about 200 feet's off the ground, some pony yelled, "Take cover!" as a rocket from out of nowhere fly by and hit the helicopter, exploding on impact.

The helicopter spin around in a circle and crashes into a building.

Then more rockets came by but the rest of the helicopters were out of the firing zone.

"Where did that come from?" some pony yelled after the crash.

Then, another yelled, "They`re attacking from the north!"

Every pony got up and gallops to the direction of the attack and quickly set up positions to stop the assault.

All except Spike, who is on the ground staring at the crash helicopter.

He killed a pony and now this? What the odd?

He continues sitting there when some pony come up to him and said, "Spike. Spike! We got to move!"

He looked up.

It was Twilight.

"Come on Spike! The war is not going to wait for you. We need you! Now come on!"

Spike nodded and got up and before he could run, heard some coughing on his right. He turned a spotted a Moratin coming out of a destroyed building. He stopped in front of Spike and lifted up his bloody face for Spike to see. The Moratin face is cut with bruised and blood is flowing out of his noise. But this scene does not pleased Spike, who eyes is fulled with hatred. The Moratin noticed this and was wide eyes as Spike leveled his M9 pistol at him then pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Moratin in the chest and blood spurted out when he fall to the ground, dead. Spike looked at him then run down the road toward the firefight. When he reaches there, he got behind a stone wall next to Twilight and Red as Moratins tanks and infantry are advancing toward them.

Red took cover beside Twilight as he said to her, "We need to find a way to slow them down!" Then, pointed toward a group of trees next to the road. "You think you can make those trees fall on the road?"

"I`ll try." Twilight replied as she jumped out of cover and concentrates her magic on the tree line until a bullet found it way and clip Twilight horn half. There was a flash from the horn as Twilight screamed and fell to the ground.

"Medic! Pony down!" Red yelled as he dragged Twilight back to cover behind the wall.

Spike gasped in horror as he saw this then got up and begin firing his pistol at the Moratins.

When he ran out of ammo, he flopped down beside Twilight, head between his hands, waiting for the fight to end.

When the led tank is 50 yards away from them, it exploded, so does all of the other tanks.

Jets passed overhead and Allied Infantry showed up behind the Spike and the other, engaging the rest of the enemy.

"Now help arrived." Says Spike, disgusted.

Red helps Twilight up who said to them, "Why does this always happened to me?"

Every pony shrugged as they went back to the square, happy to see the rest of the 101st coming in.

While the infantry is passing by them, Spike noticed that the infantry don`t have the same patch as they do.

They have a patch of a bald eagle, the infantry has two swords crossing a sun and a moon, making a X.

Curious, Spike walked up to one of them and asked what unit is they`re in.

"I`d belonged to the Equestrian 5th Royal Guard." The soldier replied.

Spike thanks him and ran back to Red, who is helping Fluttershy bandaging Twilight head. And said to them, "Seem like Equestria finally got it own strength back."

The, out of nowhere, is a stallion voice, "Twily."

Spike turned to see who it was.

It Shining Armor.

He ran over and hugged Twilight on the spot, saying when he saw her head, "On no, I thought you were dead. What happened to your horn?"

"It fine, Shining Armor," says Twilight, getting up, "I`d thought it in the fight. It`ll grow back right?"

"No, it won`t," says Shining Armor , still looking at Twilight horn, "It only one set."

This caught Twilight by surprise.

To cheer her up, Shining added, "With the strength of our kingdom that has now come together. We can now take of this war." He pointed at his patch. "See? They even form a new division. Listen, Twilight, if you want to join my unit. I can make a transfer for you and your friends and I`ll make sure you all stay safe. You want to do it?"

The rest of the squad gather around Twilight as she thought about it then said, "Thank… but no thank. I`m happy with the offer but…" she look at her fellow teammates around her, "I think I`ll stay with these guys. I`ve been learning not just one little things but as the team and we will forever be known as the Screaming Eagles. No matter what will happen to us, we made a vow to stay together and the division as a whole. Right Spike?"

"Right." Said Spike, nodding.

Shining Armor nodded and said, "I`d understand. If this is what you want, I`ll allow it. Next time, just try to be more careful okay?" He smiled and so does Twilight.

They both hugged each other again and Shining left to walk back to his waiting staff.

When he disappeared, Red walked up next to Twilight and said to her, "You could`ve accept the offer, it would`ve keep you all out of harm way."

"Yeah, but we made a vow right?" says Twilight, putting on her helmet and combat gear, "We should stay together no matter what happen to us."

"And we stand alone together," Spike added, "That was our motto right?"

Red grinned and replied, "Yeah, I guess you`re right."

The squad resupplied themselves and, next day later, march out of Carentan with the rest of the 101st.

Their fighting spirit is as powerful as ever. They will do whatever it take to defeat the Moratins and take back what is theirs.

The breakout of the Canterlot region is only the beginning; they are now on the road to victory.

**Author notes: I've noticed there not much of a change for this chapter. If there any mistake or something you wish to change, please please! Send a request to me. No one even bother to send my a message. Anyway, I hope you keep up with the story! Also, I've decided to do something new, if any of you wanted to make your own battle scene with a different unit and wanted to post it here, contact me so I`ll put it in soon for your entertainment. It has to do with something with this story. That all I`m going to say.] **

**[Transmission end]**


	9. Written Stone

**Chapter 8**

**Written Stone**

_I remember in high school thinking that Ace was the only family I needed. When my parents split up I was eight. My Dad packed up his car and gave me some stupid speech about duty, honor and country. That even though he didn't want to leave, he had to. I mean, I'm eight years old and my dad is driving away and out of my life. I'm just thinking, you're my dad, why the hell aren't you here for me? Duty. I look at these guys and I see them as my family, my brothers, my friends. They're the only family I got left._

-Red

Saint-Come-du-Mont

June 12

1400 Hours

Jets passes overhead as Red watched a convoy slowing passing by on a road that previously led out of Carentan. The squad is now position under a shade of tree from the blazing sun after patrolling for exactly three hours. They still hadn`t find the enemy, but can still hear gunfire from distance away ahead of them.

They`re suppose to be relieved from the front line but the high brass has decided to put them on an offensive with only one objective, get to the Crystal Empire.

But now they needed to clear out the huge gap between them for the plan to work. Some general wanted to launch another Invasion but that was quickly put down, after what happened on June 6. The whole airborne got scattered all over the place and pretty much couldn`t get the plan going.

Here Red, sitting on a same jeep that has been with them since Ponyville and continue watching the passing convoy while his squad are sitting around near the trees, eating MRE`s and talking about what happened in the past weeks recently. Red not hungry, though he lost his appetite in a middle of a godforsaken war.

While sitting near a trunk of a tree, Grim watched Red silently then asked Peter next to him, "You think he okay?"

"Who Red? Nah, he fine it just that he need to stop worrying about all the fuss about some guy who blew up his last car." Peter replied, eating barbecue chicken tamale.

Grim just look at him, shook his head side to side and reassure with a smack on a head on Peter.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Peter yelped, rubbing his head.

"That what you get without noticing." Grim smiled, "I`m going to check on him."

Grim got up then gallop over to Red and sit next to him, saying, "What cha looking at?"

"I don`t know" Red replied with a sigh, "I`ve been like this ever since. Not sure what to do."

"You`re must be deep into thought." Grim told him matter-of-factly.

"Hmm…" Red then look at the jeep he sitting on, "How long have this jeep been with us anyway?"

"I don`t know, six weeks?" Grim said, eating a peanut butter cracker, "Why you`re asking?"

Red took off his robotic hand and run his hoof across the jeep hand, experiencing the feel of the heat then reply, "It should have a name."

"Why would you name this jeep?" Grim ask with a frown.

"Hey! A lot of people named their jeep something, why not us?"

"Where did you even comes up with this idea?"

"I think that while we`re at Ponyville, every time I looked at a vehicle, a name pop up in front of me for some reason."

"So it likes Call of Duty?"

"Yeah, something likes that."

Grim thought for a moment then said, "Okay then, how about 'Lighting War'?"

"Crap" Red disagrees with the name.

"Killer Badger?"

"Crap."

"Premidixe?"

"Crap."

"Peter?"

"What?"

Grim lend back on the jeep rear and thought for a moment to think up for some new names for the jeep.

"Everything that you will say will still be crap." Red reminded him.

Then, Red straightens himself up and said, "I got it! Let name 'Crap'."

Grim just look at him with an expression on his face and replied by cocking his brow, "Seriously? Crap? That the most shitting name I ever heard."  
"Well, do you have any other names then?" Red challenges him.

"I was thinking about 'Venda'"

Red nodded with a reply, "That`ll work." Then he looks at the jeep. "Who own this jeep anyway?"

"Beat me," Grim shrugged his shoulder, "Ace was the one who found it first before we set off kicking ass. Like I said, it had been with us for six weeks. Nobody wanted it so it our right?"

"Yeah. It`ll be so funny if this is the colonel jeep." Red said with a chuckle.

Grim also chuckle but it stopped when he look at the ground then said with a worry look, "You know, I got a feeling someone is going to get it today or somewhere up on the line. I couldn`t hold it off. What does it mean to you?"

Red shrugged and replied, "Nothing, we`ve all seen death before."

He got up to leave and, before he could walk away, somepony called out his name, "My, my, is it isn`t Lieutenant Red?"

Red turned to see who said it.

It was Risnerv. The sergeant Red met during the fight at Ponyville days earlier.

"Sergeant Risnerv, I thought we won`t see each other again," says Red, walking up to him and chop hoof with him, "What bring you here?"

"Oh, you know, getting sent up to the front line and going all these shit. What have you`ve been doing?"

"Fine, just got carry out at patrolling, you never know who behind what-what." Red replied by adjusting his helmet.

Then, Grim join them by putting his arm around Red and said to Risnerv, "I know you remembered Grim here."

After they exchange greeting, Risnerv said to them, "With all of us admiring one another, I found this." He reach into his side and take out a custom-made silver plated M1911 Colt .45 and held it up for Grim and Red to see.

This widened Red eyes with expression as soon as he saw the gun.

Grim acted like he read his mind and said to Red, "You`ve seen this before?"

Red didn`t replied but instead shook his head side to side. Then, he said to Risnerv, "Can I have a closer look?"

"Sure." Risnerv replied and handed him the pistol.

Red looked at it by turning it to both side. It has a marking on one side that read, "To Matthew: Brothers in Arms."

After examining it, Red asked Risnerv by giving back the pistol, "Where did you find it?"

"Well," Risnerv began with a cough, "After going through Sweetdale on D-Day, I found this on a dead Captain in a ditch so I took it. It rare to find a good pistol like this, especially if it custom-made."

Then, Twilight walked up behind them, first looking at the pistol and at Risnerv, saying, "Who this?"

"Hello, princess." Risnerv said by slightly bowing his head.

This alarm Red who exclaimed, "Twilight! What did I tell you about wearing that crown on your head?"

Twilight took her crown off and replied with a seer, "Why can`t I wear my crown. The book stated that if someone or somepony important come up to the frontline, it will boost our morale. So, I wanted to show our allies who I am. A princess fighting alongside with them. My brother is a prince and he fighting in this war. Why can`t I?"

"We don`t want the enemy to know who you are so they could kill you. The book also stated that if someone or somepony died in the frontline with his/her allies watching, it will decrease morale." Red reply with a cold look.

Risnerv chuckle and said to Twilight, "So much for a princess." He looked back at the passing convoy and said to Red, "I got to get going, sir. We`ll be station not far from here. If it comes to patrolling, we should do it together. Your squad with my squad."

Red replied with a nod, "That`ll work out find."

They both saluted and Risnerv said goodbye and walked back to his unit.

While Red, Grim and Twilight walked back to their squad, Twilight mumble, "So much for a princess, what does that even mean?"

Both Red and Grim shrugged to that question, having no idea what Twilight even talking about.

When they reaches the tree line, Red said to Grim, "Have the squad ready, we`ll leave within an hour."

"For what?" Grim asked, scratching his head.

"Patrolling," Red answered him, "Now go and get them ready."

While that being taken care of, Red thought of the pistol Risnerv had but then shook that thought away and grab his weapon and gear and went to now ready squad.

"We`ve been out here for three hour so far and still don`t find nothing." Rainbow Dash complained, adjusting her backpack.

They all now walking down a paved road with Risnerv squad with 10-feet high hedgerow surrounding them on either side of the road, impossible to look over unless you`re flying.

The patrol are a few miles ahead from the front line, deep into enemy territory and they passed a sign that read. "Saint-Come-du-Mont." Indicating their a village nearby.

While walking, Red and Risnerv in front of the patrol are talking about home and non- war related things.

"Relax!" Twilight nudged Rainbow from the side, "If you want to complain, complain to Peter. And look at the bright side, we hadn`t made any contact with hostile yet. All we need to do is to just one patrol and we`re done for the day."

"Isn`t it that Red wanted to be with Risnerv?" Rainbow asked without looking, "Cause I`m kinda thinking that what this whole patrol is about."

"Well, I guess they`re making friends." Twilight replied, "How hard could that be?"

Behind them, Grim said to Peter next to him, "Have you seen the look on Red face when he saw the pistol?"

Peter shook his head with a reply, "Nope, you got to tell me about it."

"Well," Grim begin, searching his memory, "I`m beginning to think it the death pistol."

"What death pistol?"

Grim raised an eyebrow then Peter exclaimed, "Ooh! That death pistol!"

Then, Pinkie pop up between them as she said, "What the death pistol?"

"None of your business." Grim growled, forcing Pinkie behind them as she said to Applejack, "I will find out about the death pistol!"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she replied, "Sure you will."

Twenty minutes later, they are still walking down the road when Red hold up his hoof, stopping the patrol.

"Here we go again." Rainbow said and begins to look around.

Off to their right, a gun muzzle poke out of a bush and aim at them.

Red saw this and yelled, "Ambush!" Then, the whole area lit up with gun flashes.

Everypony hit the dirt but four of Risnerv men weren't so lucky as they took the hit.

"Shut up Leggett!" Somepony yelled back.

"Return fire!" Ace yelled, activating his robotic which it replaced his hooves then got up and fire.

Everypony else does the same thing and manage to break off the ambush and got off the road into the hedgerow as enemy mortar peppered the road with explosives rounds.

The Allied fall back by using the ditch as they begin to received small-arm fire from the other side of the hedgerow. This seem like a same situation like they were pinned down back at Carentan, no way to fall back if their pinned down hard to the ground. The only option is to advance and take put the enemy.

"I`ll go get some armor support!" Risnerv yelled to Red.

"What do you mean?" Red yelled back, "There is no friendly armor around here! We`re not anywhere near friendly line!"

"Just trust me!" Risnerv said then ran down the road they came from, dodging bullets without getting hit.

The rest of the Allied kept their head down until, moment later, an Abram tank showed up on the road with Risnerv on the turret, directing the driver toward the hedgerow next to the Allied ponies.

With it mighty roars the tank launch forward and tears down the hedgerow, making a way for the other to pass through.

When the Abram made it to the other said of the hedgerow and came to a stop when three RPG rounds came screaming by, hitting the tank in the rear, destroying it treads and killing the driver.

Risnerv cough from the burning smoke that is coming from the inside of the tank and, right before he could jump off from the tank, a platoon of Moratins infantry show up and attack Risnerv from the front.

Risnerv took cover behind the tank turret and yelled at his teammates, "I could use a little help here!"

The Allied got into positions behind logs on either side of the tank and return fire at the Moratins.

On the tank, Risnerv fired his M-16 and yelled, "I`m out!" then took out the .45.

On the right side of the tank behind a log, Red was loading his Stoner when he looked up and watch in horror as bullets made contact to Risnerv chest. Risnerv screamed and stumble forward on the tank turret, dropping the .45.

The pistol bounced off the tank side and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"No!"Red screamed as soon as he saw Risnerv getting killed.

Red then cocked his Stoner and jump out of cover and fired his gun at the Moratins, ignoring bullets and possibly, his teammates yelling at him to take cover. But Red kept on shooting at the Moratins, first wasting all the ammunition on his Stoner before switching to his Thompson and charge at the Moratins behind a stone wall.

After clearing out the Moratins and the surrounding area, the squad, as well Risnerv squad, were standing around the destroyed Abram tank and the copse of Risnerv on top of it. Many of them decided not to look at it. It too much emotional, especially for Red, who is near a hedgerow, watching as the sun above them set into the horizon. He is full of tear of sorrow and hatred. He only knew Risnerv as his friend for a short while but he dead. Killed in an ambush.

What he didn`t notice is Twilight coming up behind him, almost causing him to swing his gun at her and pulled the trigger. But he didn`t, it too much pain to rely on what coming up in the future.

Twilight stopped in front of him then said with pain in her voice, "Red. I`m sorry about what happened to your friend earlier. I should`ve known-,"

"No," Red interrupted her with a nod, "It fine. It the way how wars go."

Twilight nodded then replied, "Okay, I`d understand. It shouldn`t be how a friend should put his life on the line."

Red didn`t listen to her, he looked behind Twilight and watch as Allen and Garnett walked over to the side of the tank. Allen bends down and picked up the .45, look it over then give it to Garnett. Garnett said something that Red couldn`t hear, possibly with Twilight talking, and then Garnett put the pistol inside his combat backpack for safekeeping.

Next day later, 3rd squad is out on patrolling again. Maybe it for Risnerv death. No one knows why Red chose to go out and they will never know why. He said something earlier about getting those Mora bastards after what happened yesterday.

While you`re reading these stupid thoughts, the squad is crossing a field when a machine gun opened up on them from a barn 300 yards to their right. They ran to a nearest hedgerow, cross through then stopped on a paved path. They walked down the path that led them to a road.

"Okay," Ace said up front, stopping the squad, "This road will led up to that barn rear." He pointed to their right. "I need three volunteers to go that way while the rest will hit the front entrance. So, who going?"

No one answer.

After a moment of silence, Ace called out, "Fine, Allen, Garnett, both of you are going."

"Why us sir?" Garnett whined.

"Cause I said so." Ace scrawl.

"So, take the farm? That's it?" Red asked Ace, not even sure this is the right thing to do.

"Well I'm sure the bloodthirsty Moras will just walk out and hand it to us if we ask them nicely enough." Allen said with a chuckle.

"What if we say please?" says Garnett setting down his gear.

"Do you guys ever stop?"Grim asked in an annoying voice.

"Only when you take breaths in between all your whining." Allen challenge Grim.

"Shut up. Both of you! The fight is with the Moratins, not each other." Ace said to Allen, stopping the expected fight that is about to happen.

"But still, why are we picked out for this?" Allen asked Ace.

"Don't even try to argue with me! I was kicking ass while you were playing dolls with your sister! Now get moving!" Ace said to Allen, leaving laughter in the group.

"Oh, shut up." Allen said while setting down his gear.

While this is happening, Ace said to the other, "While this is being taken care of, I need one more person."

Again, no one answered, but this time, only one hoof was raised.

It was Fluttershy.

"I`ll go." She whispered and walked forward to join Allen and Garnett.

"Fluttershy, you don`t need to do this." Rainbow said, stopping her.

Fluttershy look at Rainbow before replying, "You ponies have done great things and I never get to do anything at all. Maybe just this one and it will be fine." Then she walked past Rainbow, leaving her stunned.

Applejack put her hoof on Rainbow shoulder and said to her, "Relax Rainbow Dash, what the worse that could happen?"

"Alright," Ace began, "drop your gear and take only your weapon and ammo. Once you run into trouble, run back here to this spot, understand?"

They all nodded. While putting ammo into ammo pouches, Garnett put down his M16 beside his backpack and pulled out the .45 from it.

Twilight saw this and said to Garnett with a confused look, "Uh… Garnett? Why can`t you bring you rifle like you`ll suppose to?"

"I wanna to test this baby out." came a reply.

After wishing each other good luck, the three ran down the road that Ace pointed out and disappeared from view.

The rest of the squad continue up the road and made it in front of the barn without any trouble.

Without even noticing about the other group, Ace said to Twilight, "Do we have any breaching charges?"

Twilight nodded and began to pull out breaching charges and planted them on the barn front door.

The squad filed up on either side of the door as Twilight finish planting the charges. She took a step back and yelled, "Breaching!"

The door exploded and everything went into slow-motion as the ponies outside rushed in, firing everything in sight.

About ten Moratins that were inside the barn were playing a deck of card when they were caught by surprise, only to get mowed down in a hail of bullets.

The time went back to normal as Applejack climb up a ladder and knock out the enemy machine gun.

After clearing the barn, they found something surprising.

"OO, I love surprises!" Pinkie exclaimed with joy.

No Pinkie, not that kind of surprises.

The barn turned out to be a weapon storeroom. Everywhere is guns, explosives of all types neatly stacked on crates of ammunitions and shells.

Spike found a trapdoor and opened it, revealing artillery and mortars rounds of all kinds, neatly stacked up all over the room.

This made Spike nervous as he said to those around him, "Gee, one spark and this whole place would gone up to heaven."

Rarity walked up beside him and look down with a remarked, "I guess you're right."

"Now who in tarnation would put a weapon storehouse like this barely in reach to an enemy line?"

"You mean weapon barnhouse?" Peter corrected her with a smirk.

As they are arguing what this place is suppose to be named, Twilight looked around and sensed something is not right.

Rainbow noticed it and said to her, "Hey Twilight, what wrong?"

"I don`t know Grim," Twilight replied back, "Something is not right."

Told you.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked as they are walking outside.

"What I mean is that Fluttershy and the other two stallions are supposed to be here by now."

"They probably went to the rally point, want to check if they`re there?"

"Alright." Twilight said with an agreement and they both gallop back to the way they came from.

They both gallop back to the spot where the squad first spilt up. The ponies are nowhere to be seen except for their gear, which is still lying as it was before.

"That strange," says Twilight, "they should be here since the attack began."

This alarmed Rainbow, who stammers, "You think they ran into trouble?"

Twilight look at her then quickly said, "Get the other."

When Rainbow came back with the rest of the squad, Twilight said to Ace, "The other didn`t came back to the rally point, you think we should go after them?"

"I guess." Ace replied.

The squad has taken the road where the three ponies has taken earlier, hoping to find them.

Red is on point, listening to the surrounding area when they turn left on the next corner, somepony screamed, "Red!"

The squad stopped and looks at each other. No one has said it until the voice screamed again.

Red recognized the voice immediately after it screams again.

It was Fluttershy.

"Oh god, Fluttershy!" Red yelled and ran toward to the direction where the voice is coming from.

Fluttershy scream again as the squad ran down the road and there she is on the middle of the road, lazily turning around and fell to her knee. On either side of her are Allen and Garnett, sprawling across the ground, dead. Garnett has a bullet hole on his head. Allen has one on his stomach and arm. Ahead of them is three dead Moratins, also sprawling across the ground.

When she fell to her knee, Fluttershy sobbed, "They`re dead. There were too many of them, I`m sorry."

**Author notes: Kind of a shocking isn`t it? It actually took me three weeks to come up who is going to be the victim of Allen and Garnett death. I figure everyone like Fluttershy and that how it came to be. I quite aware that some of you will begin to think what the hell just happen? To save all of your question, I`ll tell what the hell just happened to Allen and Garnett in the future. [*Whisper*] It going to be reveal in part 3 once I came down to it.**

**[*Normal voice*] Anyhoo, that all for today. Please something in a box below. I`m desperate for anyone or anypony who becoming to like this story. Don`t kind the grammar, it look like shit when you come to think of it. I hoping I`ll post another chapter very soon.**

**[Transmission end]**

**P.S. Something tells me I have to take off that transmission end thing. It doesn`t sound all that cool anyway. **


	10. Reunion

Chapter 9

Reunion

_How can a man stay focused on life, when all he sees is death? I can't get it out of my head that sending Allen and Garnett with Fluttershy got them killed. If they'd just been with me... DAMN... IF THEY'D JUST BEEN WITH ME! MAYBE THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE! MAYBE I COULD'VE SAVED THEM... maybe._

-Red

It is only four hours after the death of Allen and Garnett. A tank commander, Sgt. Jackson is just ten feet away busy at work fixing and checking his tank. Red, Peter and Grim stare angrily at Fluttershy who is sitting alone near a wall, probably lost in her own world.

Twilight came by first looking at Fluttershy then said to the three stallions, "Maybe one of us should go talk to her."

"For what? Thank for getting our friends killed? Better luck next time? Screw that." Peter replied back in a angry voice.

They all are mourning over the lost of their comrades, half of them came to believe that it was Fluttershy fault for getting them killed, and other half says she didn't because they thought she was a coward which she normally do in combat. Now everypony think it was the death pistol that caused the death of both Allen and Garnett.

"Peter, leaving her alone isn't going to solve anything," says Twilight "Isn't also that friends are suppose to help one another. That what friends are for right?"

Peter walk away while he mutter, "Getting the two boys killed isn't part of the magic of friendship that you people usually pull off."

"Well not seeing him is sure as hell gonna help me." said Grim after Peter walk away.

"Would you listen to yourself, Grim? She fought too. She almost died with them."

"Did she? How do we know she wasn't off in a bush somewhere and left them to die?" Grim shouted, causing attention to the ponies around them.

"Grim, keep talking like that and we're gonna have a real problem here. You've never seen me have a real problem." Ace called out by galloping over to them.

This made Grim shut up. Instead of protesting, he turns and walks toward to the tank, not wanting to continue with the conversation.

Ace turn to face Red as he said to him, "Red, focus is the key. Don't let yourself be draw away from your squad when something major is happening. Especially with Grim's talking."

Red didn't pay attention to what Ace is talking about as he turn his angry look at the ground.

Ace notice this and made a remark, "If you can't stay focused today just tell me and I'll get another squad leader."

Red sighed then looks up at Ace and shook his head with a no.

"Good, I have to go to the CP and write a report of what just happened earlier. While I'm gone, I don't want you ponies to start chewing Fluttershy out about the mess. We're suppose to fight against the enemy, not against each other, you got that?" Ace waited until Red nodded.

Then, Ace turns and left toward a two-story house next to a bridge, not bothering to look at Fluttershy as he pass her.

Red thought for a moment then walks forward, passing Fluttershy and sit near a river to take a moment to drown out what happened to him earlier.

As she was checking on with Sgt. Jackson, Twilight noticed Red walking to the river embankment and sit down. So after talking to Jackson a bit, Twilight went over and sits next to Red, looking at the passing water.

Red heard her coming and said to her without looking, "You believe in those rumors don't you?"

"Not without evidence." says Twilight, "The squad worried about the pistol and it next victim."

Red only shook his head side to side as he was not getting then replied, "It happened all the time. You know, I'd used to have sixteen friends. Sixteen when the war started and now, it just me Grim, and Peter."

He took off his helmet then pulled out a photo in it as he pulled out a red ink pen from his pocket.

Twilight look at the photo to see what is it.

It a unit photo with soldiers standing in front of a C-47, looking at the camera with pride showing on their faces.

Twilight suddenly realized it the photo shoot of Red first squad and everyone on it were his friends. Near their faces are red letter.

Most of them has the letter 'KIA' meaning killed in action while the other soldiers has the marking of 'WIA" meaning wounded in action.

When Red marked Allen and Garnett faces as killed in action, it make the total amount of twelve killed and three wounded.

When he finish, Red put the photo back in his helmet to place it between the straps for safekeeping then got up.

Before he could walk away, he asked Twilight a question. "Try and ask yourself this; what is it that makes a great soldier, is it his brain? Or his heart."

Then, without letting Twilight have the time to think of the answer, he walks to the CP.

Before she could get up to follow, Applejack gallop toward her and said to her with excitement, "Twilight! You might not want to believe this!"

"Well, what is it?" Twilight asked, wanting to know.

"Our friends from Ponyville are here!" came a reply.

…

As soon as Twilight and Applejack got to a open field next to the road, they could see ponies heading to the opposite direction of the way they came from. On the side of the road are a large number of ponies talking to the Equestrian squad. As clearly as it may seem, these ponies were former residents of Ponyville.

When Twilight and Applejack walk on toward them, one of Applejack relative, Granny Smith, saw them coming then exclaimed, "Oh my lord, it Princess Twilight!"

Everypony then ran on over to Twilight and started to complain about the war.

"You have to do something, your highness!" said one mare, "All of this chaos is making us worry about our country!"

"Even our own people are taking a beating from those rascals." said another.

"Hold on, hold on!" says Applejack, raising her hooves to stop all the compliments, "Let give the princess a break, will ya`ll please? As far as we know of, we're trying our best to get the control of everything. So far, the war will be over soon as soon as ya`ll know it and Equestria will finally be at peace."

"Oh, give me a break!" cried out a mare, not wishing anything that Applejack`s had said are true.

"That what our Intel says." Rarity added to ease the tone.

"Where are you ponies going?" Rainbow asked the ponies.

The, an old stallion begin with a choking voice, "After we were captured in Ponyville the day when all of this happened, we were sent to a concentration camp. It was horrible. Ponies all over the kingdom were sent there, getting killed for no simple reason!" When he said that last part, he begin to cry as ponies around him begin to comfort him.

"And," a mare picked up after the stallion cause an outburst, "Oh, have mercy on us! We all thought we will never see the life of Equestria ever again when your friends came and liberated us. While we were being evacuated, most of our young stallions and mares agree to fight for what remind of Equestria."

"Even Big Mac?" Applejack with a worry looks on her face.

"Yes, him too." came a reply, then a mare added, "So for now on, we are heading to a place that will be safe for us all."

"Where is that exactly?" Rainbow asked again, frustrated that they haven't answer it earlier.

"We don't know." says a stallion, walking up to them, "but we need to get back on the line now. Please take care now. We will pray on the Almighty above to help our youngling that will begin to save us and our future."

They all say goodbye in a tearful manner then rejoin the line of ponies then continue heading back south.

"I'm gonna miss them." said Applejack, with tear in her eyes, "They all have a life that they wanna live with."

"I don't like it with everything that is changing around us," says Twilight, putting her hoof on Applejack right shoulder, "Especially Red."

"What about him?" Rainbow said, angrily, "Did you see what just happened to our friends? Our family? Here we are in a middle of a war that will most likely get us all kill. I mean, look at Fluttershy! She's act like she in a coma after what happened to Allen and Garnett."

"Do you have an any reason to it that might prove your futile request?" Rarity challenge.

"Well… no," Rainbow stammer, "Aw… forgets it." She turn then walked away.

"Listen here Twilight, "says Applejack, "You don't need to listen what Rainbow has to says. She could be frustrated at the time."

"No," Twilight replied by shaking her head side to side, "She right. I could stop overreacting over Red."

"Well, it not just you," Rarity pointed out, "We all are greatly worried over the pistol that they all once had. You know, that shiny little silver pistol that Garnett use to have before he died. We all felt the loss of a friends and we connate process of losing another one."

Twilight only shook in a negative response then said to Rarity, "I don't see the point on why you all so obsess of worrying about the gun. It just a pistol, okay?"

Out of nowhere, Pinkie jump next to Twilight then said to her, "Oh yeah? How did the pistol caused those fatal deaths, hmm?"

Twilight shouted at her, "Will you stop jumping next to me? It very annoying. All I know is that no one saw it coming and there is no evidence that goes along with it. We're really dumb to see thing for ourselves!" She took a deep breath then added, "I just don't know what to do now. We all thought of Red, even Ace as they are part of our family. Right now, they're not."

Feeling the same thing as Rainbow, she walked away without saying anything, leaving the squad with no one to trust to.

…

That evening, Peter walked outside of the mess hall, eating chow on his mess kit when he heard a rustling.

He stopped and looks around when he heard the rustling again, this times it coming from the bush. It keeps on rustling when somepony says, "Ow."

He walked up to the bush and called out, "Is anyone there?"

The rustling stopped for a moment then no one replied.

Instead for reaching for his sidearm, he pulled out a wooden spoon then called out again in medieval voice, "Come out, you fiends! Or feeling the wrath of my spoon!"

Before he could strike, a voice called out from the bush, "No! Don't hit us with the spoon!"

"Yeah!" said another, "We only want to stick around."

"We didn't mean to bother you!" said another.

"Show yourselves." said Peter, still holding on to his precious spoon.

Three small fillies came out of their hiding spot as Peter looked at them.

_Three small fillies_, he thought, scratching his head with a spoon,_ they couldn't be that dangerous_.

"Who are you?" he asked the small fillies.

Before the two fillies on either side could respond, the one with a red bow tie yelled out, "We are the Cutie Mark Crusader! I'm Applebloom."

The purple-haired filly said, "I`m Scootaloo!" and the slightly-gray haired said, "And I'm Sweetie Belle. And you are?"

"Peter," Peter replied, "Friends called me Peter. I don't know why you three are doing here so I think it's time for you to leave."

"No!" says Sweetie Belle, "We want to stay and help!"

"Yeah," Scootaloo added, "If almost you decided to hit us with a spoon."

"Then, how did you get here?" Peter asked with concern.

"It easy!" Applebloom begin with delight, "When we came here, we quickly jump into the bushes without being noticed."

"And beside, nothing dangerous is happening here." said Scootaloo, standing next to Peter who remarked, "It dangerous to be up in the frontline. You kids aren't suppose to be up here anyway."

The three fillies looked around before Sweetie Bell could recalled, "There no sign anywhere that said it."

Peter scoffed then got an idea. He walked back to the mess hall then came out with only a wooden sign post and a red paint can. He grabbed a brush that is sitting inside the can then begins putting paint on the sign.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders just looked at each other when Peter finished painting then turn the sign around for the Crusaders to read.

On the sign, it read: No little people allow on the frontline

"Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed by pointing at the sign, "You just put that there!"

"Did not."

"Did too!" the three fillies' chorus.

"Fine." said Peter, giving up, "I'll just go over to the MP and tell them you're here." then begin walking away, only to be stopped by AppleBloom who said to him, "No please! This is the only way for us to get our cuties marks."

"By killing?"

"No, by helping."

"I don't think that will work," says Peter, shaking his head, "You girls are a bunch of lunatic lying around for nothing."

"Sure it will," says Sweetie Belle, "We only need to know what our tasks and we'll be right on it!"

Peter thought for a moment then got another idea, saying with joy, "I got it! Come with me."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other with smile at their faces then follow Peter with Scootaloo saying, "I hope this will be a good one!"

…

"This is not what I signed up for." Scootaloo humble, rubbing Peter M16 barrel.

"Meaning volunteering?" Sweetie Belle corrected her by cleaning a magazine.

They all are located inside a weapon depot, pretty much cleaning Peter`s weapon and gear. They asked for it. Not sure why Peter put them as service since he never bother taking care of his own stuff.

"Calm yourself down." said Applebloom, "All we did what he asked and he obeyed it. This is what helping other means. And we'll get our cuties marks in no time." When she finishes her sentence, she spit the tip of Peter boot and rubs it.

"By doing somepony chores?" Scootaloo frowned, "You know what? This is a rip off. We should be out fighting for Equestria. Not cleaning somepony stuff for no apparent reason."

When she finish her sentence, Applejack came by the tent they're in and when she pass by, she said, "Hiya Applebloom."

Before she could walk away, she stopped then turned back toward the tent, saying, "Applebloom? What in tarnation are you even doing here?"

"We're cleaning," says Applebloom, not bothering to stop what she doing, "And that what we're up to."

"But why?" Applejack asked.

"It suppose to help get our cutie marks," says Sweetie Belle, matter-of-factly, "I guess it not working out too well."

Applejack just looked at them then laughed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other like what the heck?

When she finished, Applejack sighed and said to them, "Oh really? Cleaning somepony stuff will get you a cutie mark?"

"Apparently." Applebloom shrugged.

Applejack chuckle so softly then said, "No it won`t. War is nothing to our culture. So for now on, I gotta get you girls to the transfer station, ya hear?"

She grabbed the three fillies and led them outside, passing by Peter who is yelling at them, "Hey! You haven't finish my chores!"

Applejack ignores him as she led the fillies to the CP where Twilight and Rainbow at, talking to each other when Applejack walked up to them then announced, "Pardon for the interruption, look who I got. Found them at the depot, cleaning Peter things."

"Twilight looked at them and replied, "You know what they say, 'Once you catch them, better to turn them in'."

"Well, that the lamest catchphrase I ever heard of." said Rainbow, looking at Twilight.

"Well, that what they say." Twilight responded with a shrug.

"You're turning us in?" said Scootaloo, shocked, "But we want to stay and help."

"No, you girls not." says Twilight, "You are going to where all the other ponies is. Where it safe for your beneficial needs."

Right at that moment, Rarity came by then shouted, "Sweetie Belle? What on earth are you even doing here?"

"Here we go again." said Sweetie Belle, putting her one hoof on her head.

"These three escape from the line and goes on cleaning people boots." Applejack told her.

"We are not going to keep them right?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not, why wouldn't we?" Rainbow replied.

"Well," Rarity begin, "I was looking for somepony to help me carry all of my personal belonging."

Before any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders could respond to this, Applejack stepped in then said to her, "Heck no! These three aren't allowed to be up here, Rarity. And for your stuff? There a thing called 'backpack'"

"Yes but it making my sooo exhausting! I might faint!"

Everypony just stared at her with a look.

Rarity looked back at them then replied, "  
Fine. Do what you want with those creatures."

"Hey!" Applebloom wail.

"I thought so." said Applejack then turned to face Twilight, "How far is it to the nearest transfer station you'd talked about."

"It probably 20 miles north from here. I think its best if you take Venda to get there." Twilight replied.

"Who Venda?" Rainbow asked, confused.

Applejack answered her, "You know, the jeep?"

"Ohhh, whatever."

"Yeah but the problem is," Applejack turn back toward Twilight, "I don't know how to drive."

"Well," Twilight tapped her chin then got an idea, saying, "Why don't we go and ask Red to do it?"

Before she could go inside and ask, Red came out of the CP and said to them, "What going on here?"

Applejack told him he whole story when, in the finish, Red replied, "So, you want me to drive them to the transfer station? No can do."

"Why not?" they all, except for the Crusader, said in unison.

"I got thing to do." Red looked around then spotted Peter putting a C4 into a cereal box.

"Peter!" Red called out to him, "get over here."

When Peter reaches him, Red begins by hitting him in the head with a folder he is levitated with his magic.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Peter yelped after getting smack.

"Two things," Red pointed out, "One, I could court-martial you for having these three as your butlers."

"But we're not-," Applebloom started to complain but Red cut her off, "And two," he continue, "I want you to take them to the transfer station so they'll will be with the other."

"Why does he have to take us?" Scootaloo asked with a frowning face.

"Cause I say so." Red replied.

When Peter began to take the girls to a motor pool nearby, he was stopped by Red who said to him, "Here, take Venda." He handed him a key.

"Thank." Peter said by accepting the offer but before he could take it, Red whisper to him, "But whatever you do, don't crash it like you did last time."

"Don't worry, I won't." Peter smirk.

When he went to the motor pool, Red said to Twilight, "I think I made a grave mistake on giving him the key."

"And why is that?" Twilight asked, with wonderment.

"I'm pretty sure he'll going to crash the jeep." Red replied with whiteness all over his face.

"Why would he'll crash it even though he is your best friend?"

"He'd crashed three of my jeeps. I would've gives him the key over my dead body. Now I have to go find another one."

"Well," Twilight sighed, "let's just hope he won't crash it this time."

…

Twenty minute has passed and they still wouldn`t shut up.

Imagine all the most annoying people in your life into one small jeep, chitchatting about something that you don`t want to hear.

This is what happening to Peter. He wanted to shut them up so bad he felt like crashing the jeep. But he couldn`t, he made a promise to Red ever since he crashes all of his other jeeps months ago.

While the girls were having an argument, Peter said to them, "Okay! I have an idea, why don`t we play a game called 'I Spy'?"

"Alright, I`ll go first." Says Sweetie Bell.

She looked around a bit then exclaimed, "I Spy with my one little eye something green."

"Uh… Sweetie Bell? Everywhere all around us is green." Apple Bloom reassure her with a mock on her face, "Could you try and pick something that is not green this time?"

"Well, I don`t see the point why we has to play this stupid game." Sweetie Bell humps, turning her face away from her two friends.

When he drives around a corner, Peter has to stop the jeep due to a traffic jam up ahead.

"Oh, come on!" Peter yelled angrily as he turned to his side to wave an MP over and asked him what going on.

"Same thing, Sir," the MP told him, "88`s just pounded our supplies trucks again."

"What an 88?" Applebloom asked, lending in forward with her head just above Peter shoulder.

"Something." Peter replied back then turned to the MP and thank him for the information.

The MP tipped his helmet then went back to his post while the girls continue talking again.

Not wanting to take this anymore, Peter ended up hitting his head on the car horn, causing attention then turn back toward the girls, saying with angry in his voice, "Fine, how about this? Let`s play a game called, Shut up and be quiet'."

"But you just said," Applebloom was beginning to say but Peter interrupted her, "The game begins now!"

Everypony fell silent, except for a booming sound that is beginning to make Sweetie Bell shivered.

"What the matter with you, Sweetie Bell?" Scootaloo asked, noticing her friend shivering for some reason.

"Those booming sound is making me nervous." Sweetie replied, "Especially when it seem to be close."

"Didn`t I just says no talking?" Peter barked from his driver seat, not looking at the girls behind him.

On every each passing minute, the explosions seem to be coming closer and closer.

"Um… Peter?" Applejack was beginning to ask right in time when a truck in front of them exploded.

88`s, 105`s and 155`s mm shell began pounding all around them, sending vehicles and body parts alike flying.

"Jesus!" Peter screamed the put the jeep into gear. He drives the jeep off the highway into a field, away from the killing zone.

"Hang on!" Peter called back as the jeep rocked back in forth, sending the girls bouncing around all over their seat. Then, the jeep was launched into the air. Everypony in it went stirring in the air and safely landed back in the jeep in one piece. After landing back into the driver seat, Peter manages to get the jeep back on the road.

"Is anyone okay?" Peter called back to girls and turned to see if they are there.

He found them wide-eyes then each one of them did a little nod, checking themselves that they are okay from the artillery barrage.

_Good,_ Peter thought to himself, _No one did fly out. So did Venda._

Moment later, they finally made it to the transfer station.

After pulling up next to the side of the station, Peter yelled out, "Alright, get out!" then got out of the jeep and so did the three fillies.

Peter walked up to the station attendant who is behind a counter and begin speaking to her, "I got these three girls not where they`re suppose to be. I`m requesting a transfer for them."

"What village they`re from?" the attendant asked.

"Ponyville." came a reply.

The attendant checked her list on a clipboard before replying, "There a bus that should take them to section B soon. That should take them there. What is your name and unit ID?"

"First Sergeant Peter from the 501st Regiment, 101st Airborne." Peter gulfed.

The attendant type something on a makeshift computer before replying again, "And by what account?"

"Oh come on! Really? I came all the way over here with a bunch of idiot girls that almost got me killed in a highway? What kind of damn army is this?" Peter complains, forcing the shocked attendant to do something on her computer again then handed a receipt to Peter, "There you go. Have a nice day!" She smiled at Peter, who looked away then handed the receipt to Applebloom with a remarked, "Alright. You girls stay here with this creepy and also weird women. Don`t try going back to the frontline, you hear me?"

"Yes." the girls' chorus, understanding what Peter meant.

"Will sis be alright?" said Applebloom, with tear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I`m sure she will." Peter manage a smile then said, "It nice meeting you all." When he about to walk away, the girls went and hug Peter, wishing him luck and take care.

"You too." Peter replied back then went to Venda and hopped in to start the vehicle and drive off.

It was a nice reunion, well it wasn`t for Peter. But the good thing is that he didn`t crash Venda for no apparent reason.

When his mind drifted away, his robotic hand somehow slipped off the steering wheel, forcing Venda to swivel off the road and crash into a tree.

After regaining from the concussion, Peter got out of the jeep to inspect the damage. It not a minor damage. The hood has been bended a little.

"Oh no," Peter stammer, talking to himself, "Red is gonna kill me."

Then, he got an idea to cover up the damage.

He`ll either whack the hood into a straight line with a hammer or steal somebody else jeep hood. It`ll might work and Red will never notice it.

Peter hopped back in the jeep, put it on reverse so he could get it back on the road then begin driving back to the CP.

Sure thing Peter wanted to crash the jeep.

Not.

**AN:**

**There goes another chapter. Pretty much Red is going to kill Peter for crashing his fifth jeep and pray Red never going to notice it.**

**Anyway, sorry it kept me so long. I was actually going around in fanfiction asking people for pieces of advice that they made their stories pretty good. If you have any, please let me know, also post a review so that I wanted to hear something for you all. Really. I do. No one didn`t do crap but sending me a distress call. **

***Sob***

**No one loves me! Damn you world!**

***Sobbed some more then stop***

**Ah, who care? No one is going to post anyway. Well, that about it for today.**

**Remember, keep reading and chive on!**

**Currahee!**


	11. No Better Spot to Die

**Author notes: Okay, first thing first, since the last time there were music for this story is back at chapter six, so for now I highly recommend you all to go on the website and play a designated song here because there a lyric in a middle of combat. If you forgot the website address, I`ll post it on the review list. Another thing that I want to say is that this chapter is going back to that flashback at the beginning of this whole story. Yes, you get to know what happened to Red if he live or die from that explosion. Anyway, here is another chapter waiting for ya`ll. **

Chapter 10

No Better Spot to Die

_**All my men are accounted for. Baker's dozen is more of a half dozen really, but we're okay. First time I've sat down and talked to some of these guys since before we dropped. Ace is still telling stories about his bar fights. Peter is still talking about his dame back home. Grim is still kind of an asshole. It's good to be together.**_

-Red

June 13

0800 hours

Location: Carentan

Next day later, the squad receive words to head out to a town called Eden, thirty miles west of Carentan. But they also realized that to get to that designated location, they has to get through a huge gap between them and the town, filled with heavy Moratins forces as Intelligence stated that they are within in miles of a strip of forest called Knight Wood.

While the squad is getting ready to move out, Red was called over to their CP.

When he got inside a building serving as their command post, Ace and their battalion commander, Major Howard, were there, looking over a map sitting between them on a dining room table.

"You called me, sir?" Red asked right when he stepped into the dining room and stopped right next to Ace.

"Yes," says Howard, "There has been a change in your squad from now on. Captain Ace here is no longer in your squad. He`ll be in charge of 2nd Platoon while you, Lieutenant, will be receiving some new replacements to replace those you`ve already lost. I heard what happened on that recon mission yesterday and it must be a hell for you folks to lose some many good soldiers in this war. Now, the division are sending us to Knight Wood to set up defense there because the Moratins will be attacking to retake this town. That is all I`m going to say for now, dismissed."

Both Red and Ace saluted and walked out of the building.

While walking, Red asked Ace, "God, new replacements? I wonder who am I`m getting?"

Reaching into his satchel on his side, Ace pulled out a paper and handed it to Red, saying, "Take a look at this, it`ll tell you the newbies names and backgrounds."

Red lift the paper by his magic then read it aloud, "LaRoach, Jasper and Marsh?"

"Think again," says Ace, taking the paper back and examine it through to Red, "LaRoach has good eyes. Can shoot a quarter 50 yard away. Jasper can handle with big guns, could be Applejack assistant. Marsh? I don`t give a slightly idea on what he`s usually do."

When they got to the side of a road where Red squad at, Red whisper to Ace, "How the hell am I`m going to fit everyone in one small jeep."

"It my problem anymore, it your." Ace snicker as he walk away to find his the platoon CP.

"You ass." Red called out to Ace then turned to his squad who were talking to the recruits.

Applejack saw Red then asked him with a confused look, "Are these ponies coming with us?"

"Yeah," Says Red, walking over to his jeep, "Now everyone get in the jeep, we`re moving out."

"How on earth are we going to everypony in that things?" Rarity asked, dumbfounded.

Then, Peter light up as he have an idea as he said to everypony, "I think I may have a solution."

He went and disappeared for moment then reappeared with another jeep. He pulled the jeep over next to Red`s jeep then smiled at everypony.

"Well, that was fast." Says Pinkie, amazed by Peter`s work when he came back.

"There was a motor pool happened to be next to us. All I did is to go over there and made a stash for this baby." Peter explained happily.

Everypony agree then begin boarding the two jeeps, which happened to fit them all.

Before Red got into the driver seat on Venda, he noticed something on the jeep hood. On the hood, is a painting that said, 'Those we Lost', and under the title is a list of names that the squad has lost on the Canterlot region; Risnerv, Two-Bit, Jack, Allen, and Garnett.

Red was shocked to see this memorial experience. He never expected to see the list of names that he has failed to keep alive like his promise back on D-Day.

Applejack noticed Red looking at the hood then said to him, "It was Peter idea of the painting. Those who died shall be remembered."

"I know but it seem like somepony has been hammering the hood." Red replied by looking at the dented hood, shrugged, then climb into the driver seat. The two jeeps began to move and join a convoy as they are on their way to Knight Wood.

…

The cloud began to darken and now it started to rain down on the squad as they travel to the outskirt of Knight Wood on hoof. It was such a rainy day, even the tree leaves were dipping water. But this didn't bother Red. What bothered Red the most was keeping his squad alive as well as his own. Physically and mentally exhausted, Red gathered his squad around just outside Knight Wood for a break.

"Come on Rainbow!" Peter yelled, galloping into a clearing for a quick stop.

"What are you ponies waiting for, we got the Moratins on the run!" Twilight added, stopping to see check on how the other are doing.

The rest of the squad catches up to them, only to stop by the mud and the sounding of a firefight going on in a distance ahead of them.

"Ace`s waiting on us, let go!" Pinkie shouted, standing near a bush when Rainbow came back and stop next to a ditch.

"In a minute." Rainbow called out, stepping into the ditch.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Peter, stepping near the ditch where Rainbow is at, "You gotta take a leak or something?"

"No, I`m just picking a spot." Rainbow reply, don`t even know what she is dong.

"For what?" Peter asked curiously.

"Okay, I`m done." Says Rainbow, getting out of the ditch with a help from Peter.

Everypony including Red was suspicious of why Rainbow was acting that way.

"You feeling okay there Rainbow?" Peter suspicious asked Rainbow about her action.

"Never been better." Rainbow reply as she stand next into between Twilight and Pinkie, "Just goofing around that all."

The squad walk a bit on a trail they found when they spotted a patrol of enemy soldiers blocking their way.

"Alright, this is it. We're Airborne because we're the best of the best. No one stands in our way. No one. Let's move!" Peter shouted as he getting ready to engage the enemy.

Red's eyebrows raised. That motivating speech was even better than the one Red had thought of. Rainbow noticed Red's rising eyebrows and was quick-witted to say so.

"I think he stole your line there Red." She said to him, chuckling.

"Hopefully." Red reply back as he ordered his squad to take position and fire upon the Moratins on his command. While they`re getting into position, Red noticed Grim`s suspicious look as he position himself next to a tree.

When the Moratins almost passed by, Red yelled out, "Open fire." And cut down the patrol.

With the enemy out of the way, Red squad move out when moment later, he hear Ace shouting, "Red! Red!" Red turn and found his brother waving him over in a middle of a hedgerow as they were taking fire.

"Ace calling you, Red." Says Peter, tapping Red in the shoulder.

"I know that, stupid." Red stopped Peter from tapping him, "I ain`t deaf."

Red and the squad went over to Ace when he said to them, "Red listen! Things are starting to get heat up from here! We`ve seen some forces heading into those ridges right over there! We are in between the rock and the whole goddamn Moratin Army! This is where the party take place."

"Ooh! What kind of party?" Pinkie happily exclaimed.

Right when she said this, somepony yelled, "INCOMING!"

Then, a mortar round exploded next to where Red is standing, knocking him down as more mortar rounds came by, scattering the rest of the ponies. When he fell to the ground, Red fell into unconscious and felt that he was close to death.

When he wake up, he saw a wave of ponies hooves running past him as he can hear a roar of gunfire then Grim appeared on top of him, shouting, "Red! Red are you okay?"

"He`s fine. Just get him to his feet!" Ace ordered, thus forcing Grim to help Red up and carry him to a side of a hedgerow.

Next to the opening of the hedgerow is a whole line of Moratins Infantry and tanks units coming right at them.

"Alright!" Ace began to shout above the exploding mortar rounds, "Peter! Take half of the squad and flank the Moratins on the side. Rainbow, leave your radio to Grim so you could give us some sniper support! The rest of you keep firing at the bastards!"

While Rainbow handed over to Grim for safe-keeping, Peter elected LaRoche, Marsh, Pinkie, and Spike to follow him to do a flanking maneuvers. When they disappeared, as well as Rainbow, the rest of the squad, and other Allied squad went out into the battle zone to stop the advancing enemy.

"Get in here!" Red yelled for his squad as he jump into a trench, follow by other.

"Applejack, give out some suppressing fire!" Red ordered then went to each of the ponies and assigned them their tasks.

Laying against the side of the trench, Grim put down Rainbow`s radio so he could speak into the phone so he could called in some reinforcement, "Fox 6, can you hear me? Can you fucking hear me!? Fox 6, this is Fox 3! Answer me, dammit! Ace, I can't hear anyone!"

Other Allied units started to fall back, due to heavy casualties, thus leaving 2nd Platoon the only unit to defend the area.

Ace kept his head down then yelled at Grim, "Grim, keep trying! We need armor, now!"

Grim shouted into the phone again, "Hello? Hello!? Shit! I need armor support, now! I mean right now!"

Ace turn to the whole platoon and shouted to them, "Keep shooting! Keep shooting! No one breaks through. We're not gonna' live longer if we-,"

Then, a tank round exploded on the edge of the trench, killing three ponies.

"Shit! Taking fire! Taking Fire!" Jasper yelled as he helped Applejack load a rocket launcher round into her LAAW.

"We got tanks in the area!" Angel yelled out as he reload his gun, "And I`m running out of ammo."

Red took cover when he spotted Grim helping Fluttershy to check those who were hit by the tank shells. Red ran over to Grim side and said to him, "Grim, what are you doing? We need that support now!"

"He`s gonna die, he need help!" Grim protested, still tending the pony wound.

"We`re all going to die if you don`t get in that god-damn radio!" Red told him when a Panzer that shot the shell appeared from them no more than 200 yard.

"Fucking bastards!" Grim yelled when he spotted the tank then went over to the radio to keep on requesting for some support.

"They have tank coming right at us!" Rarity said, horrified, "We got to get out of here now!"

She was about to run off when Twilight stopped her on her track, "No! We are not falling back just yet."

Then, the tank stopped in front of the platoon and aim ate it. Ace know what going to happen next to he gasped, "Everyone, get down!"

The tank, however, fire and the shell exploded on the edge of the trench right at Red, knocking him back toward the ground.

Blood started pouring through his uniform from the shrapnel's as he fought to wake up. He look to his side and spotted Grim`s looking at him.

Thinking his best friend is killed by the blast, Grim took out the .45 he got from Garnett`s dead body the other day.

"You want me?" he screamed, jumping on top on the trench, and firing at the tank, "Fucking take me!" Then, he waved his arm in the arm as he is 'offering' himself as a target toward the tank, "TAKE ME!"

Then, an explosion occurred, knocking Grim back and he landed not far from Red, dead as blood poured from his mouth and his intestines is clearly visible.

"Red!"

Red look up toward the sky when he saw Ace looking down at him with a worried look.

"Red?"

Then, darkness set in.

…

While Red is knock out, Ace got up after the tank explosion and saw Red on the ground.

He went over to Fluttershy then said to her, "Fluttershy! Get Red out of here now! We`ll cover you!"

"What happened to Grim?" Angel yelled out after getting up and continue to fire.

"He`s dead!" Rarity yelled back, putting back on her helmet that was knock off.

"Less talking, more shooting!" Twilight said to them as she help Fluttershy drag Red out of the trenches and away from the battlefield.

They got Red out of the battle zone safely and when they got behind a ridge, Twilight told Fluttershy to get Red out of their while she`ll run back and help stop the attack.

When Twilight disappeared behind the hedgerow, Fluttershy could see that Red is waking up.

"Ohh, what the hell just happened?" Red mumbled, trying to get up, but couldn`t because of his wound.

"It alright," Fluttershy said to him, keeping him from getting up, "Your safe now. I got to get to you an Aid station."

"What about the other? Where Grim?"

Fluttershy think for a moment for the particular question. Grim is dead. She doesn't want to hurt Red feeling so she lied to him, "Grim is okay. I need to get you out of here."

"No." said Red, not believing what Fluttershy said. He got up and went down a trail that led him to a crossroad. Fluttershy didn`t follow him. She has no reason to follow after Red so she went back to the trench, where she saw that the Moratin attack has been repelled and other Allied units has reach the battle field.

"Did you got him to the station?" Twilight asked Fluttershy when she first saw her coming.

Fluttershy didn`t answer to that question when somepony yelled out, "Advance!"

Everypony at the tree line, including the remained of 2nd Platoon, got up and advance into the clearing. They reach another ridge when they were under attack by heavy mortar strike and machine gun fire at a dune in front of the ridge. Many ponies were getting cut down as the Allies took cover behind the ridge right when a heavy enemy counter attack began.

**[The song, Requiem for a Soldier, began here]**

Fluttershy fell in a hole in the dune and quickly kept her head down as the Allied return fire at the Moratins. A heavy firefight began between the lines as many soldiers fell on both sides.

_You never lived to see_

A mare caught a bullet in between the chest and fell into a hole where Fluttershy is.

_What you gave to me_

Fluttershy caught her and caught the mare and checked her to see if she alive. But the mare is already dead.

_One shining dream of hope and love_

_Life and liberty_

Fluttershy was about to cry when an explosion occurred, showering debris on top of her.

_With a host of brave Unknown Soldier_

_For you company, you will live forever_

Down the line, many soldiers began to screamed as they fire then took a hit while their buddies began to get their fallen brothers out of the dune.

_Here in our memory._

_In fields of sacrifice_

_Heroes paid the price_

Allies reinforcement started to show up behind the dune, at the same time when enemy reinforcement began to show up on the other side.

_Young men who died for old men war_

_Gone to paradise_

Bodies of ponies now started to piles up on the battlefield, causing morale to drop.

_We are all one great bands of brothers_

_And one day you`ll see, we can live together_

_When all the world is free_

The enemy forces are closing in by the second while the Allies ponies continue to hold the line. Back in the hole, Fluttershy close her eyes and screamed above the roaring gunfire. She continues to scream when a robot hand was placed on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and look at the pony. At first she thought was Red, but it was actually Ace, looking down at the scare mare.

"What are you doing?" Ace yelled, eyes filled with hatred, "If you want to live, you has to do what everyone else is doing!"

"I… I can't!" Fluttershy cried back, holding on to her rifle for dear life.

"Doesn't matter! Now get up!" Ace replied then went down the line to keep the line together.

_When the world is free_

Using whatever energy she has left, Fluttershy slowly got up.

_When the world is free_

Fluttershy spotted a Moratin with it upper body covered in bandages. Fluttershy leveled her M-16 to her shoulder then take aim at the Moratin. She took a deep breath, holds it in then pulled the trigger. The gun rocked back by the recoil as three bullets left the chamber then travel across the battlefield and hit the Moratin square in the chest. He fell to the ground, disappearing from view.

_I`d wish you live to see_

Fluttershy breathe after what just happened.

_All you`ve gave to me_

_You're shining dream of hope and love_

_Life and liberty_

On the Allies right side of the line, a Sherman tank appeared with Red manning the turret machine.

_We are all one great bands of brothers_

_And one day you`ll see we can live together_

Red tank started to engage the Moratins, turning the tide of the battle to the Allies favor.

_When all the world is free_

After such feat, the Allied soldiers cheered then charged at the shattered Moratins line.

"Let`s get `em!" somepony yelled as they let out their war cry toward the terrified enemy.

Fluttershy follow suite but then decided to see the Moratin that she has shot. She found the mark where the stallion fall but he`s not there. She also found a trail of bandages that led to an alley between hedgerows. She follows the trail and soon came upon a dead body in front of an abandoned house. She stopped next to the body and poked it with the muzzle of her gun then came to realized that the Moratin that she has shot is clearly dead. Fluttershy fell to her knee, shocked of what she has just discovered.

_I`d kill him,_ Fluttershy thought, _I just killed a living being._

She was about to cry when she heard a snap of a branch breaking so she turn her gun around, only to find Rainbow there, raising her hooves in the air as she exclaimed, "Whoa whoa whoa, it me. Everything is alright Fluttershy."

Fluttershy put her gun down then stared at the corpse while Rainbow stopped next to her and search the body. She turned the head over and found a blue flower planted on the Moratin ear.

"The flower must have come from the Crystal Mountain," says Rainbow after discovering the flower, "These boys have been in this world for so long."

Fluttershy didn't listen to what Rainbow has to say, she started crying when she saw the flower and planted her wet face on her hooves, covering it.

Rainbow quickly stopped searching the body and went to comfort Fluttershy. They stay right there for a moment while the battle that was raging outside is coming to an end. Knight Wood is now secure.

…

A few hours after the fight, the rest of 3rd squad returned and soon learned what happened to their friends in the battle while they went on a flanking maneuver.

Red and Peter are lending against the side of a same Sherman tank that Red used to win the battle. Peter is busy smoking a cigarette while Red stared at the ground, replaying all the memories that have happened in all those eight days. He thought of his promise before D-Day to bring everyone home, Risnerv, Allen, Garnett and Grim death then he thought of Fluttershy when she was ambushed with Allen and Garnett.

His thought was interrupted when Peter said to him, "You think you get all the credit again?"

Red smiled a bit as he replied, "Yeah, definitely. Did anyone get killed on the line?"

"You know about Grim?"

"Yes."

Peter looked away as he said again, "No, no one got hit. Damn miracle."

Red looked at the ground again then replayed all the memories again, this time in despair.

Peter noticed Red expression and, before he could say anything, spotted Rainbow and Fluttershy coming over to them. Peter whistled at Twilight who is not far from them and motioned her of the two pegasus.

Twilight saw them and, when they walk by her, she said to them, "Where have you've been? We've been worried sick."

Rainbow took a deep breath then said to her, "Fluttershy here got her first killed. It pretty much horrible to her."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and noticed she still has tear in her eyes.

Before any one of them could say anything, Ace shouted out, "Platoon! Fall on me!"

Everypony first look at each other then went over to Ace who is standing by a tree. When everypony is gathered together, Ace explained to them the new objectives, "Alright listen up. There has been a new set of plan. Intel reported that there is a enemy fighter base not far from here and they wanted those who can fly to take it out."

"Alright!" says Rainbow, happy to here the word 'fly' which means she'll be flying again, "Where is this base that we need to take out."

Ace looked at her for a moment before he could manage to say two words that will change Rainbow Dash personality.

"CloudDales."

**AN: Well, that all for today. If you actually listen to the song that was part of this chapter, thank you for participating. You never know how much it meant to me. Anyway, if you like the song, please tell me about it and I'll be happy to hear it. If there any errors in this chapter, please tell me and I'll fix it. **

**I hope ya`ll like it. Another chapter will be in a making soon.**

**Oh, and by the way, I guess all of ya`ll are sighing in relief after discovering that Red is still alive but not Grim. :{**


	12. Rendezvous with Destiny

Chapter 11

_RENDEZVOUS WITH DESTINY_

_After months of serious bombing from the Moras flying pickles jars, our boys decided to try to knock out the Moras Air Force base at Cloudsdale and recapture my hometown. They say it not going to be easy but I don't believe it, I can take on anything. Except for those things that can follow you around and hit you on impact. Those are extremely and sort of freak me out. Anyway, it's the good thing I can fly again. Been waiting for a long time to show them who is the best flyer in all of Equestria. That right it's me._

"Okay Rainbow, we get it. Now can we get on with this?" Red voice came out of nowhere.

_Remember kids, an awesome flyer like me can take on everything._

-RAINBOW DASH-

August 23

0740 hours

Somewhere High Near Cloudsdale

Flying as fast as she can, Rainbow managed to do a flip then a cartwheel at the same time as she yelled happily to be in the sky again.

"Alright Rainbow, knock it off or you'll get us all killed." said Red voice through an intercom on a headset that Rainbow wears on her ear, "You can do it once we're done with all this."

Rainbow stopped what she doing then flies up next to Red then reply with a smile, "Why should I? This is the best thing that happens in my life!"

As soon as they broke cover through a cloud, they were joined by various other Pegasus and jets that were also heading towards Cloudsdale. The plan for this operation is simple.

The Pegasus units will fly into the city, take out any Moratins and destroy the trans-stabilizer that has been holding the iron platforms underneath the city. These platforms allow the Moratins to stay on Cloudsdale without being a Pegasus. The rest of the task force, which are usually fighter jets will take out the Moratins defenses and air cover. That way the Pegasus units could move in without the risks of being shot down. When they got within view of Cloudsdale, someone spoke through the intercom, "Alright guys, spilt into two groups and try hit them from the sides. Good luck and try not to get into their line of sights."

When they got into the clouds, Rainbow hear Twilight says, "Are you sure we'll make it? I got a bad feeling about this." Rainbow said, "We'll be fine," he was anxious to get to Cloudsdale, "It not like the whole sky is going to explode in front of you." It did little help Twilight but not much.

"Heads up guys," Red said on front of a V-formation, "prepare to break cover." Once they got out of clouds cover and into the open sky, Rainbow realized that they just fly into a middle of a huge battle. Everywhere, jets from both sides are having a dogfight, shooting at each other while zooming around in the sky. Rainbow quickly dodge a plane that was shot down with it engine trailing smoke after. In her own mind, the sky pretty much exploded in front of her.

The Pegasus units were flying as fast as they can through the carnage but some of the pegasus is getting shot down. A Pegasus next to Rainbow got completely blown away, leaving nothing but a small number of feathers and puff of blood.

They got to the city after a few more casualties then began to land on the cloud surface and detach their weapons on their back and engage the enemy forces that were waiting for them on the surface and fire on the newcomers.

The Allied soldiers took cover and return fire. Red, Twilight, and Rainbow took cover and fire at the Moratins while Fluttershy went to tend the wounded Pegasus that got hit upon landing.

"If only we have Applejack with us," says Rainbow between reloading her sniper rifle, "then we could take them out quicker."

Red took out a grenade, pull the pin and shouted, "Frag out!" then toss it at a cover where a group of Moratins huddle behind. Those who got up to escape the grenade or simply try to toss it back were immediately shot while the other were killed by the grenade itself.

After the explosion, Red got up and shouted at the other, saying, "Move, move, move!" repeatedly as he led the other across an opening while bullets were flying everywhere, hitting other soldiers but jerking their bodies and fall to the cloud. When they got behind a building, Red pulled out a map of Cloudsdale that have the information on the stabilizer whereabouts'.

"Okay, we're right here." says Red, pointing at his map, "The stabilizer is over here." He then pointed at the other side of the map.

"The Rainbow factory." Rainbow exclaimed, looking where Red is pointing at. "So we need to the Rainbow factory and find it there?" Twilight asked Red.

"That what the intelligence says." Red answered back with a nod. He folded his map up then said, "Alright, let's get going then."

They got up and ran back into the battlefield, follow by everyone else.

To Rainbow, this war is just getting interesting once she gets used to it.

They got to the Rainbow factory and began breaching through the front entrance. Rainbow, Red, Twilight, Fluttershy plus four more pegasus went inside the factory and were having a brief firefight while clearing out the first floor.

There are two warehouses of the Rainbow factory, the first warehouse, Sector A, is where all the rainbow is made and the second warehouse, Sector B, is where all the rainbow is being checked and ready to go. In their guess, the Allied intelligence believe the stabilizer is at Sector B. Now Rainbow and her units have to fight their way from Sector A to reach the next warehouse.

When they were about to clear the first floor of the first sector, Rainbow heard movement upstairs and the next thing she know, three grenade came bouncing down the stair in front of her. "Grenades!" she yelled then dives behind a platform. After the explosion, enemy fires down from a little walkway above them.

Not far from where Rainbow is at, an elevator, [Rainbow had no idea who put it there in the first place,] opened and three Moratins stepping out into the landing, only to be shot.

Rainbow went over to the elevator with Red and Twilight and entered it and the elevator door shut behind them.

When it moved, something hit Rainbow as she moan, "Oh no. They know we're here."

"I know." says Red, standing between her and Twilight.

"They're going to wait for us." says Twilight.

"I know." Red said but raising his voice a bit.

"What kind of dumb ponies are we?" Rainbow said which tipped Red off, "I KNOW! Wait what?"

"Ha Ha! You admitted it!" Rainbow chuckled as the elevator stopped moving and the door open…

They rush out and open fire at the waiting Moratins, who were met by the hail of gunfire not from the rushing ponies but by other Allied soldiers that reached up the stair and attack from the rear. After clearing out the Moratins on the little walkway, the rest of the pegasus climb up and attack the rest of the level.

Rainbow ran through a room and duck behind a window pane that lead to a room full of Moratins. As she about to get up and fire, a bullet whizzed by and knocks her helmet off.

Rainbow froze as she looks at her helmet on the floor then began to laugh.

Twilight took cover next to Rainbow then said to her, "What are you laughing about? Can't you see we are getting shot at?"

"That the eight times they shot my helmet off," says Rainbow as she picked up her helmet and shows Twilight the bullet holes on it, "I'm betting they can't even hit what in front of them." Rainbow turned to face Fluttershy who is on the other side of her and asked her if she alright.

Fluttershy's face is white with fear but she nodded, clutching on to her medic bag. She had given up her weapon after what happened in Knight Wood and vow never to kill another pony again. After a fight with the Moratins in the room, the Allied clear the second floor and moved into a little hallway that connect the two warehouses together which both of them are about 50 yards away from each other.

On each side of this hallway, the wall has been converted into windows so that way they could look outside and see what going on. The fighting outside gotten a lot worse then when they came here and the sky above were covered in smoke.

While running down the hallway, Rainbow stopped in mid-between to take in the view as she peered outside. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, a jet engulfed in flame was flying straight toward her!

_Uh oh,_ Rainbow thought and she got down and tries to flat herself to the floor as the jet literally went through the top half of the hallway then went to the other side of the warehouse and out of sight. After an earsplitting explosion, Rainbow got up and reach to the other side of the hallway where the other pegasus position themselves either side of a big wooden door that will lead them into Sector B.

Fearing there might be something on the other side of the door, Red elected a private to buck down the door. The private stand in front of the door then began to kick it. Before he could kick the third time, machine gun bullets ripped through the door and began hitting the private through the nasty parts of his body then began to go though altogether.

As the private was getting shot to pieces, the door break open, revealing a Moratin manning a tripod RPD behind a desk in a middle of the room, obviously shooting the private.

Red aim around the corner and blew the machine gunner brain out with a shot with his Stoner. The machine gunner stumbles back and dropped the RPD as the Allied soldiers went into the room and another fight begins.

Not realizing the Moratins will be in tight quarter, a hand-to-hand combat was ensured leaving the Allied victorious. They clear the second story now back down to the first.

They went downstairs and found it nearly empty except for two big generators that have an antenna on all side. It clearly the stabilizer they were looking for.

After examining the generators, Red turned to Twilight and ordered her to plant explosives on the generators and set for detonation. While this is carrying out, Red spotted Rainbow looking out a window that overlooks the central square of Cloudsdale.

Red walks over to her and said in a soft voice, "Are you alright? You have that long face again."

Rainbow shook a bit then replies without looking at him, "Yeah."

Red nodded then was about to turn back when Rainbow said again, this time in a low voice, "Just thinking about Fluttershy."

Red stopped then walks away without saying anything. He doesn't want to talk nor think about what happened on that fateful day.

When Twilight finished setting up the explosives, they all went outside to clear the blast zone when Fluttershy said to Twilight, "Are we sure we're going to destroy the Rainbow factory? What will happen to the rainbows?"

"You mean how the rainbows are going to get inspected. I'm pretty sure we can cover that one soon." Twilight said and waited for the signal to blow. When it came, she pressed the button and the warehouse went up into flame. With the stabilizer destroyed, the platform underneath Cloudsdale began to fall and so does the Moratins on top of it.

Some of the Moratins were falling for help while they slide and disappear through the cloud as other began to hold on to something that will prevent them from going under.

Those who did were picked off by the pegasus.

"Shouldn't we take prisoners?" Twilight asked Red, wondering.

Red thought for a minute then reply back with a shrug, "I don't know. The mission clearly didn't say 'take prisoner' so why bother?"

Rainbow watch helplessly as the Moratins screams for help and fall out into the sky. She wanted to do something but couldn't because they are the enemy of the country and they deserved of what they got.

The Pegasus cheer of their achievement that they had taken Cloudsdale back to Equeatria.

Helicopters began coming in to evacuate the wounded but since they can't land, they only hover a few feet above while the soldiers placed the wounded and the dead in.

After helping a wounded in, Rainbow went over and sat down next to Twilight and Red and a bench that somewhere survive the fighting and watch the horizon where friendly planes start coming in.

"I'm not going to fly again." Red said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Rainbow asked, not getting what he meant.

"Red is just being sarcastic." Twilight answered for her then watches Fluttershy helping a wounded pegasus in.

Rainbow didn't say anything as she thought about what has happen in the past weeks.

The result of Cloudsdale allows the Allies to have air superiority over the Moratins. It could be another matter of time before the Allies could launch another attack against the enemy strongholds across Equeatria and it shouldn't be another meat-grinder that the Allies has suffer while trying to take this city.

It a kill or be killed situation but surely Rainbow doesn't know that.

AN: I finally got this one out for all of you but it took me to think twice to get this publish after so long on not working on this piece. I don't know when I'm going to released the next one cause I've been working on three different stories, one online and two on papers. Don't start gnawing on me because it really wasn't my fault, it was time basically. I hope you guys enjoy the recent MLP movie.

I've watch the new Star Wars movie and to be honest, I started liking the beginning and started hated it at the end because at the middle of the movie, I flipped out and nearly throw the popcorn at the big screen in theater and cry if you know what happen in that fight at the planet. I seriously hated it on how that let him die.

Well, I hope you all lived a good life [not me] and see you on the other side!


	13. Double Time

Chapter 12

_DOUBLE TIME_

_Everything is changing now. Those Moras seem to retreat all the way back to set up their defenses around the Crystal Empire, on which that where we're heading to. There seem to be distrust between Red and Rainbow. I don't know why but I'm going to find out why these two hot-headed ponies hated each other so much. They'll better get their head together because we'll be attacking soon. The rest of us are completely anxious around Red and the cursed pistol that he's been carrying around. So far, nothing happened to him but we don't know what gonna happen to the rest of us. So for right now, I'm just gonna keep my distance away from once this fight gets through._

-APPLEJACK-

August 29

1130 hours

On the outskirt of the Crystal City

Overlooking the city from a nearby hill, Applejack and the rest of the whole division are laying flat on the ground, waiting for the signal to assault the city. Their signal will be launch at H-Hour, which is the time that they will make their attack which the time has been set to 1200 hours, or 12:00 PM in civilian time. Once the time hit twelve, artillery preps will be committed that all the artillery within the front will open fire and "soften up" the Moratins defenses. After the preparation, then the infantry and armored vehicles will storm across the a open vast field from the south side of the city which is covered in minefields, barbed wires and machine guns pillboxes.

It really not an easy task, having hundreds of guns shooting at you while running in the middle of the field, not having any natural barriers to take cover behind so that why the paramilitary bombardment provided by the air force and ground-based artilleries are for.

While waiting behind a large rock along with her teammates, Applejack suddenly became nervous and said to Rarity next to her, "Don't you think we won't be able reach the city?"

"Of course, darling," Rarity said with excitement, "with our number in strengths, we'll just be able to scare them out of their wits and they won't be able to bother us once we across the clearing."

"But what if they didn't run scare? What if they actually fire on us?"

Rarity snickered at the question then said, "Asking too many 'if' doesn't help finding a solution to our problem. The only answer that I know of is that we're not going to bite it and we're going to make it. So quit blabbering about what going to happen next."

Applejack stop talking after that then begins thinking what will happen if she gets the farm [or in another word, getting shot]. What will happen if she fails her friends?

_No,_ she thought to herself, _No many 'if' is not going to solve the solution._

She clears her head then begins to thinking about Fluttershy…

At exactly 11:45 A.M., Applejack could hear out in the distance, the sound of booming occur behind their line then screaming out from the air, artillery rounds of all types, 76mm, 88mm, 105mm, and even the monstrous 205mm shells shook the ground violently as its hit the Moratins positions around the city outskirt.

After an 19-minutes ear-splitting roar of explosion all around the Crystal City, the bombardment lifted up and came in the smoke screen in the field that will cover the attacker advance from the city gun positions.

Once the time hit twelve, H-Hour, a bugle call sounded, signaling the assault to begin. Up and down the line, mares and stallions rise up from the ground and charge across the field, along with vehicles of all kind racing across the open ground. The Allied let out their war cries as they came across a minefield. Lucky for them, most of the mines are duds or out-dated, not capable to explode.

Applejack step on one of them and it didn't explode. She sighed in relief as she continues to advance. When they reach the barbed wire section, the shell-shocked Moratins in their pillboxes recover from the shock from the bombing and rose up to see what going on. Most of them broke and ran while the rest of them manned their guns then begin firing on the incoming troopers. But nothing will stop the advancing attackers.

Allied jeeps rode ahead of the foot soldiers and crashed through the barbed wire fence, creating gaps that will allow them to break through. Some of the barbed wire fence has to be jump on. A stallion whose body is cover in a Kevlar vest dive on the fence so the other could jump on top of him and over the fence.

After going through the fence and destroying the pillboxes with light casualties, the Equestrian squad, including Peter that have returned from the aid-station, and the rest of the Allied soldiers, reach the city and begin to attack the Moratins inside it by running and shooting at the same time. The squad objective is to get to the center of the city, capture the castle and protect the crystal heart. The city itself has been tore apart since the war began and now rely it fate to be liberates from the Moratin control.

The Equestrian squad ran down the street, shooting, running, and taking cover at the same time as explosions lit up around them. Some ponies begin to fall around them but they were ordered not to help the wounded and keep moving, leave them for the medics.

There were like hundreds of Allied soldiers charging at the castle. When they got to the city square, they discovered that the crystal heart is still on the beam, giving life support to the city. This is a good sign, though it amazing that the crystal heart has survived through the bombing.

The Equestrian squad reaches the castle wall, along with another squad and starts to through and get through the castle door, but it was shut and sealed. Having an idea of trying to blow it open isn't a good idea either.

"How are we going to get in? The narrator said we can't blow it open." Pinkie said, looking up and down the door.

"Say what?" Applejack said with a confuse look.

"Doesn't it have a back door or something?" Red asked Twilight, who search through her memory and nodded, "I think there is one. At the back of this castle there is a wine cellar door that we can use to get inside."

They went around the castle, taking out several Moratin soldiers along the way. By the time they reach the door, the whole city has just turn into a huge urban warfare.

The squad opens the door and slip through it into the darkness below.

Before going down the stairs, Applejack asked if the other squad is coming with them.

Red shook his head with a reply, "Nope, they decided to stay at the front of the castle."

"That just plain dumb." Applejack said as she went down the steps, holding her machine gun on her back.

They entered the full that have an aisle of barrels that is filled with wine.

Applejack whispered to Twilight as she inspects a barrel that having a marking on it, "Look like you don't even know what your brother been doing this past months."

Twilight smiled a bit as she walk over to another barrel as Peter said excitedly, "Oooh, we should have a drinking contest."

"I'm way ahead of you, Peter." Jasper said, following him to the nearest barrel.

"Stick to the mission" Red reminded them, "we're not here to get drunk."

"Well, what about having a little refreshment?" Jasper asked as he attempts to unplug the barrel cap.

Before he could get it out, they all could hear voices through the ceiling above them.

Jasper stopped what he doing as Marsh next to him ready his gun then said to everyone in the room, "Look like we got trouble."

They were about to take a step when a burst of fire came through from another cellar from their left.

They took cover and Red shouted, "Open fire!" and fired at the group of enemy soldiers behind a case of barrels. They were trying to maneuver through them when Applejack placed a tripod on top of a crate, attach her SAW on top of it and open fire at the Moratins.

Jasper, who is suppose to be her assistant for the machine gun, is too busy drinking wine from a bullet hole on a barrel.

"Jas! Stop drinking and help me reload this thing!" Applejack yelled above the gunfire.

Jasper finish drinking and said with a burp, "Aw… it the best the best thing I had in months!" Right when he finishes his sentence, his helmet was knock off from a bullet and landed on his lap.

Shock on what just happened, Jasper said, "Okay, I'm on it!" and help Applejack.

After reloading, Red came over and orders them to suppress fire.

Applejack nodded then pulled down her trigger, letting out a long stream of bullets at the group of Moratins as her teammates went around them on both side and attack them from the flanks.

After they killed them all, Red yells at them to move up the stairs.

Applejack dismount her gun with Jasper taking the tripod and follow the rest of the ponies up the stairs into the throne room and start to clear out the room.

Pinkie and Fluttershy dash through the room and reach the front door and open it, letting the other squad through.

The fighting lasted about two hours because they have to fight room-to-room. There is a simple technique that the Allied soldiers can use when they're in this kind of situation. They'll just kick open a door and there any enemy soldiers, toss a grenade in and kill any survivor that escape the blast. They have taken some prisoners and hustle them to the throne room.

After the castle is secured, all they need to do is to wait for further orders.

Applejack guards the prisoners as the rest goes outside and set up a perimeter around the crystal heart. Applejack fixed her gun at the prisoners as the other went outside and took a good look at them. Many of them are tired like she is. With pain in their eyes, Applejack thinks that many of them simple don't want to fight. Maybe they all want to go home.

Moment later, Twilight burst through the door and exclaimed in a panic voice, "Applejack! We need you! There a huge convoy heading our way!"

"Well, what shall I do with those guys?" Applejack asked by pointing at the prisoners.

Twilight thought for a moment then said, "I got an idea!"

After placing the last piece of wire on the C-4, Twilight spoke to the prisoners slowly for them to understand, "Okay, if any of you try to escape, you will set this thing to go boom. Got it?"

The prisoners nodded, having not a faintest idea to escape.

"Why can't we do it outside?" Applejack as they stepped out of the castle.

"I'm pretty sure my sister won't mind a huge hole in her throne room." Twilight reply as they went past to the crystal heart to the sound of gunfire ahead of them.

They went to the west side of the city where the other at, taking cover in the middle of an artillery attack. Applejack and Twilight jump into a trench with their squad as Rarity said out loud, "How could they possible know our exact location?"

They begin to take some casualties as LaRoach stand next to the opening of the trench and peer at the area ahead of him then announced, "There a tree that wasn't there in our map."

Red went next to LaRoach to the opening view, take out his field glasses and peered down the road they're next to.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking his eyes off it.

"Positive," LaRoach nodded, "there no other trees around here."

"It must be their artillery observer." Twilight said, stepping in.

Red turned to Rainbow next to him and said to her, "Rainbow, call in an art round at that tree down there."

"Why should I?" Rainbow interjected.

This took Applejack in. _What up with these two?_ She thought as an enemy artillery round landed almost on top of them, showering down debris.

"No time to argue. Do it now!" Twilight yelled as Rainbow quickly grabbed her field phone and call in an artillery strike.

Minutes she relay a message to the folks far behind them, a barrage of friendly artilleries pounded the hell out of the observer. They were firing it too close to the Allied lines.

"Goddamn!" Red yelled as he hit the floor of the trench, "I told you to send in one round!"

"How should I know," Rainbow said, getting up after the shelling ended, "I couldn't hear you over the noise!"

The Moratin artilleries stopped firing, leaving the Allied to freely walk around without the risk of getting blown apart.

"Yay! We did it!" Pinkie happily exclaimed as she got up and begins to jump around.

"I hate spoiler it to you Pinkie but there a convoy coming in the next half mile!" LaRoach warned her.

Applejack shook her head as she said, "How could one small convoy take on an entire division?"

"I don't think it a regular convoy, darling," Rarity said as she handed her a field glasses, "take a look."

Applejack took it and looks through. What she saw is not only a small number of infantry but a huge number of tanks.

Applejack handed back the binocular and exclaimed, "So you're telling me we're about to face a giant armored column?"

Rainbow is working on her radio when she yelled, "They jam our signal! I can't get through to anypony!"

"Well then, I guess we have to fight it ourselves." Red said as he got into a defensive position, "Men, prepare to defend yourselves."

Everyone got into positions as the enemy got within 500 feet's from them, then someone yelled, "Let's them have it!" and the whole line went up on the Moratins.

The enemy infantry immediately took cover behind the tanks as they advance toward the Allied line but the only disadvantage that they have is that the tanks can't protect itself from rocket launchers.

After going through her box of ammo and her gun barrel has over-heated, Applejack switch to her LAAW, load it and aim it at one of the tank and fire.

The round flies out and hit the tank front armor but it just bounce of without exploding.

In return, the tank aim and fire back at her, it round exploded just in front of the trench where Applejack is at, launching her back to the ground. Applejack got up and reloads her launcher and tries to aim it back at the tank but she couldn't steady her aiming because of the concussion she got from the explosion.

After a couple tries, Jasper took the launcher from her with a word, "Let me try it" and, instead of aiming at the tank armor, Jasper fire and hit the tank track, destroying the thread and disabling the tank. The infantry behind it broke cover and was slaughter by the incoming fire from the Allied line.

Applejack let out a whoop when a bullet skins her in the cheek.

She fell back, holding her cheek as Jasper called for a medic.

Fluttershy ran over to them and begin treating Applejack cheek, but Applejack pushes her away as she said, "No. There other that needed help more than I do."

"But," Fluttershy begin to say but Applejack insisted. "I'm fine, it only a scratch."

Fluttershy nodded than run down the line, providing help to those who needed it, leaving Applejack to get up and resumed her fight.

Another an hour of intense firefight to keep the Moratin forces out of the city, American 2nd Armored Division and element of the newly activated 18th Royal Guard of the Equestrian Army shows up on the battlefield, turning the tide to the Allies favor.

The Moratin surrender while the rest of the forces retreated back the way they came from, leaving their wounded behind.

All along the field is ruined of burning vehicles and dead bodies all over the place.

Both sides have suffered huge casualties, but at least the Allies have kept the enemy out of the city. The city is secured and so does the outskirt.

After leaving the field, the squad went back into the city and is waiting next to the castle when something shows up. By no, the squad went berserk.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asked, sitting on Venda that they had brought in.

"I don't know," Twilight said, setting down her helmet and wiping her head from sweat, "Red got a talk from Ace and Cole about something. I hope it not us."

"Why worrying when we should worry about the war?" Rainbow said.

They were all quiet when Red came by from discussing with Ace and Cole and said to them, "Alright, 2nd squad lost their sergeant in the fight and Cole asks me to appoint one of you for promotion to lead them."

He looks at them when Rainbow stepped up, "I'll do it."

"No, Rainbow, you won't do it," Red said coldly then he look at Peter, "Peter, you'll led them."

"What!?" Peter said, cross-eyes and in a shocking voice.

"Saying how I can't choose Grim so I decided to choose you. You're the highest ranking here than anyone." Red said as he walk over to him and whisper, "Don't try and get them killed alright?"

"Sure." Peter said, smiling.

"Can I join his squad?" Jasper asked, hoping for a better life.

"No." came Red reply.

"Damn it." Jasper mutters.

Rainbow was upset by all this. She wanted to get the promotion but Red just bypasses her but promoted the idiot instead.

Applejack reads her expression then said to her, "You know, if it wasn't for ya'll to start hating each other."

Rainbow didn't say anything. She turned and walked away from them.

Spike went up next to Applejack and asked, "What up with her?"

"I don't know," Applejack sighs, "I'm guessing it a thing between Red and her."

"You think they'll figure something out and get over it?" Spike suggested, looking up at Applejack.

"I sure hope so." Applejack agreed.

She hopes he's right.

After the capture of the Crystal Empire, the 101st Airborne was relived from the front line and was sent to a village called Mormelon to rest and rehabilitation known as R&amp;R.

After Peter was transferred out of the squad, it's kind of lonely without laugh and spirit.

After wandering around camp, Applejack was keeping a sharp eye on Red cursed pistol. She doesn't want to touch and get kill but was seeing how Red react to it. Even though Red doesn't allow anyone to touch it, not just the cursed that he don't believe but it that he won't.

Applejack found Fluttershy all by herself, sitting against a wall. Applejack walks up and sat down next to her and said, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Excuse me?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"Well that a go figure," Applejack begin, "there a lot of ponies out there with tough decision. You seem to be having it." She gesture toward Fluttershy next to her but she is looking at the ground.

Applejack continues on, "Is it about Allen and Garnett?"

Fluttershy nodded and whisper, "It was horrible."

Applejack sighed then said, "Can you tell me about it?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "I can't."

"Well why not?"

Fluttershy sniff then look at Applejack with tears in her eyes, "Because Red told me not to tell anypony about it."

"Listen here sugarcube," Applejack said as she put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "When there something that you're not allowed to talk about it, it doesn't keep you form it. So happened back there?"

As the days pass by, the squad becomes less and less concerned about Red. But there is something that is heading their way, something that they will never forget.

Red-

_The following result of the breakout of the region and the capture of the Crystal Empire has been fulfilling our hope to win the war in Equestria. But more and more time, something is starting to separate us from each other that we could not recover. But we will realize that not as a team to make it out together but our friendship. But it will be shatter when an operation has been created that will put our destiny to the test. An operation that we will never forget when it was a part of us._

_Operation Market-Garden._

**To be continue **

AN:** Let me say to congratulate you for finishing the first part. As you know that there that 'to be continue' sign will obviously indicate that there is a second part coming out. I'm pretty sure that you've read the back story chapter I've posted a long time ago but that okay. I hope you enjoy this. It took me while to finish this on paper and another month to rewrite and re-edit everything.**

**I hope you submit a post and like the story. See you on the other side!**


End file.
